Doomed
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Henri swore he'd only fall in love once, but as Henri and Four grow closer and Four grows up, Henri knows he is doomed. Four/JohnxHenri preslash with eventual slash. Ratings will change per chapter.
1. Pillow Fight

**Title: Pillow Fight**

 **Summary: Four and Henri have stopped at a hotel for the night as they travel between locations, and they bond.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre(s): Family, Humor**

 **Pairing(s): FourxHenri (Preslash)**

 **Warning(s): None**

* * *

Four and I stop for the night at a small motel on the side of the road. I'm exhausted after driving for over twenty-four hours straight, and I collapse on the bed as Four goes to shower. I doze off as I hear the shower turn on, and I let sleep take me.

I'm woken to being hit with something soft, yet hard. "Ow," I protest as I bury my face in my pillow. Something hits me again, and I try to brush it away. "Four, stop it."

Four laughs adorably. I smile down at him as he hits me in the face with the pillow. "That's it, I'm going to get you!" I start to get out of bed, and he squeals as I chase him around the room. I try to grab him, but I get hit again, and I chuckle as he swings the pillow at me. I grab a smaller pillow from the bed and hit him back gently. I get on the floor with him and he tackles me, fearlessly knocking me onto my back. I scoop him up into my arms, and surprisingly enough, he doesn't try to get away.

"Henri?" Four says.

"What?" I ask, meeting his gaze with mine.

"I love you," Four says, and my heart lifts. "Even if you aren't my real father."

I'm at a loss for words. Tears fill my eyes as he snuggles against me, and I hold him tightly. The last time someone said that to me was back on Lorien. "I love you so much, Four," I reply, my voice thick with tears as they spill down my cheeks.

Four looks at me curiously. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I say at once, pulling back to meet his gaze. "I'm crying because you've just made me very happy."

"People can cry...from happiness?"

I wipe the tears from my face and nod, smiling at him. "But I'm happy and I'm not crying," he points out.

I laugh through my tears, knowing that tonight I've formed a bond with Four that can never be broken or replaced.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	2. The Talk

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: The Talk**

 **Summary: An oblivious Henri gives Four The Talk.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): FourxHenri (Preslash)**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications, discussions of mature themes**

* * *

I don't know when my feelings for Henri changed.

I've always loved him, but this time it feels less innocent. Different. I can't pinpoint an exact moment I realized my feelings had changed. One night, I woke up to wet sheets and my thoughts reeling with the dream of Henri's kisses and gentle touches. Nothing felt the same since - I wondered if his lips were really that soft, his hair really that silky between my fingers. This was the first time I'd ever had feelings for someone, and I didn't know what it was. Was it misplaced gratitude? Debt? Was it infatuation? Or was my love for Henri changing?

"Four!" Henri calls after me one day as I head out of our motel to go get some food. "We need to talk."

I freeze, wondering if he knows my secret - the only secret I've kept from him. "About what?" I ask warily, going back inside and closing the door behind me.

"I noticed that you changed the sheets last night. And I heard you moaning in your sleep," Henri says. My heart sinks. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

I shake my head.

"Four, you know you don't have to lie to me." Henri comes over to me. I sit in the chair at the desk, and he sits at the foot of the bed. "Is there a special someone here who I should know about? Or back in California?"

"Here," I admit reluctantly, hoping he'll think it's someone else and not him.

"Do I know her? Or him?"

I hesitate, then say, "Sort of." I try to be as truthful as possible underneath the circumstances. "Henri, I...I think I might like guys."

Henri's expression softens. "You know I'll still love you either way, right? And I'll still love you if you like both guys and girls," he reassures me.

I nod gratefully, my heart fluttering as he says he loves me. Hopefully he'll still love me after he finds out that I have a crush on him. "Do you know what your dream meant?" Henri asks me.

I shake my head, confused.

"Do you know how babies are made?" is Henri's next question, and I shake my head again. He explains it to me, and my eyes widen. My heart races at the thought of him doing that to me, and I can't help the heat rising to my face.

"Can...Can guys do that to other guys?" I ask, shifting in my seat.

"It's different, but yes, two guys can still have intercourse," Henri replies, and my breath hitches as I meet his dark gaze.

"Well, this has been a great conversation, but can I go get food now?" I ask. Not that I have an appetite anymore - I just want to get out of here for a while.

Henri smiles. "Of course," he says, and I leave in a hurry, confused thoughts running through my head.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	3. First Kiss

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: First Kiss**

 **Summary: John can't stand the idea of losing Henri someday.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Intense kissing scene, John is underage**

* * *

"I'm sorry," I say, tears streaming down my cheeks as I help Henri into the house. We were training, and my inexperience - and recklessness, I will admit - caused me to accidentally hurt Henri. I haven't developed my Legacies yet, so we've been working on simple hand-to-hand combat and self-defense techniques. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"This is what I'm here for, John," Henri says, sitting down in a chair in the dining room/kitchen area as I grab the first aid kit. "I'm proud of you for how much you've improved today."

I stare at him, my mouth slightly open, unsure of what to think. I take his hand in mine, and we both gasp at the feeling. My gaze meets his, and a thousand words pass between us, words I know we're both too scared to say out loud. Though we've said them to each other a million times before, I know the next time I say them, it will be different. It will change things between us forever, and I'm terrified.

As I wipe his hand with disinfectant, I wonder if his lips are as soft as I imagine they are. "John," Henri says, and I look up into his eyes. "You know the reason I was assigned to protect you."

No. "I won't have this conversation, Henri," I say flatly, clenching my jaw as I wrap his hand, turning his hand over in mine.

His fingers lace between mine, and my heart flutters. I know what that feeling means now. I was confused, but I'm not anymore. This is just a minor injury compared to what could happen one day-"

"I said stop!" I exclaim, and Henri jumps. "I won't let you die," I say softly.

"You can't think that way," Henri protests. "I'm supposed to protect you. You're one of the only ones who can stop Setrakus Ra, John. You're more important than I am."

"But you're more important to me," I say, lacing my fingers between his. "I love you, Henri."

"I love you too, John," Henri says, his dark gaze meeting mine.

"I don't mean in that way." I stand up, going over to sit in his lap. I'm straddling him in the chair, my hands on his chest. "I'm _in_ love with you."

"John…" Henri gasps as I lean in closer, our lips inches apart. "We can't do this."

"I want to," I whisper, my nose brushing his. Henri's breath hitches, and he closes the gap between us, his lips softly brushing mine. My first kiss. Henri wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer, his fingers caressing my back. I clutch the collar of his shirt, his lips even softer than I imagined as he kisses me gently, deeply. His tongue licks my lower lip, and I gasp as I feel his tongue slip into my mouth, wrapping around my own tongue and stroking. I can't help the loud moan that escapes my lips as my fingers slide down to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning the first button, then the second.

Henri pulls away, both of us gasping for air. "Fuck," Henri gasps, gently but firmly pushing me off of him. After we catch our breath, he says, "This won't work. I'm sorry."

My heart sinks. "How do you know?" I ask, sitting back down in my chair.

"I'm supposed to be your guardian, not your lover," Henri says.

"That's not what you said a minute ago when you had your tongue down my throat," I point out.

Henri sighs. "Romantic involvement between Garde and Cepan is strictly forbidden," he informs me. "I wouldn't take it back," he adds, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze as he gets up to leave the room. He stops in the doorway before he walks away from me. "But I won't do it again."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	4. Forbidden

**Title: Forbidden**

 **Summary: John and Henri try to move on, but neither of them is willing.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Action**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri (Slash)**

 **Warning(s): Violence**

* * *

The next week that passes is painful. I spend time with my friends a lot - Sarah, Mark, and Sam are wonderful, but I can't get that kiss out of my head. The memory of it is my constant companion at night. Henri and I haven't spoken, and when I see him around the house, he looks at me with sad eyes that I never know what to do about.

I know I'm going to have to let him go, and the thought makes me cry myself to sleep one night. Love is the most painful thing I've ever been through, making training and physical pain seem like a walk in the park.

So the next day, I invite Sarah over. We sit in the living room and watch a movie, and I put my arm around her. Henri is nowhere to be found, but I suddenly see him standing in the doorway, a cup of coffee in one hand and a heartbroken look on his face. I shrug helplessly, as if to say, _What do you want me to do?_ Without a word, Henri turns and walks into the other room, his back to me.

After Sarah leaves, I turn around from closing the front door to find Henri standing there. "Say something," I plead, going over to him. The image of him in front of me blurs. "I don't care what happens between us, but I can't lose you."

Henri pulls me to him and holds me tightly. "You will never lose me," he says, and I bury my face in his shoulder and cry.

* * *

Things go back to normal in a few weeks, and Henri and I train every day. But it isn't until he gets kidnapped by the creators of the _They Walk Among Us_ magazine two years later that my first Legacy develops. Sam and I go to rescue him, and I don't let myself think about what it means. "Sam?" I say in the car. I'm in the passenger seat, and Sam's driving.

"Yeah?" he asks, his gaze flickering over to me curiously before it returns to the road.

"Henri isn't really my father. Like, not biologically," I admit. "There's something else you should know too."

"What?"

"I'm in love with him," I confess, and Sam's eyes widen.

"Oh," Sam says. Thankfully, my best friend doesn't judge me. "Are you...together?"

"No," I say. "We kissed once, two years ago. But we haven't talked about it since, and nothing else has happened between us. I don't even think he loves me like that. Maybe he never did."

Sam is speechless, but he doesn't seem disgusted. "I know Henri loves you," Sam says. "I don't know if it's in the way you want him to, but he does. I've never seen a love like yours."

I smile, feeling better. "Thanks, Sam."

When we enter the basement, I find Henri tied up. Gasping, I run to him, not even waiting for Sam to follow. I kneel down next to him and grab a knife from one of the tables, cutting the ropes. When his hands are free, he pulls me down by my shirt and crushes his lips against mine. I gasp, but I lean into him, kissing him back just as passionately. He doesn't smell good, but I couldn't care less.

"Awww, how sweet," I hear, and I pull away to find a Mogadorian pointing a gun at us. Sam stands in the corner, his hands up to show that he's unarmed. Hopefully the Mogadorians don't know that Henri is my Cepan and that we're breaking one of the main rules for a Garde and their Cepan. I put Henri behind me, and Henri instantly shoves me aside and stands in front of me. With my telekinesis, I shove him behind me again and hold him against a wall. He struggles in my grip, but I don't let him go. I also rip the Mogadorian's gun out of his hand and break it, sending the bullets toppling out. They roll on the floor as I attack the Mogadorian. The part about all this that sucks is that I haven't trained with my Legacies yet and have only worked with hand-to-hand combat, so now I have to be up close and personal with my enemy. "Run," I mouth to Sam, and he shakes his head, pulling out a gun of his own and shooting the Mogadorian. I gasp, but the Mogadorian turns to dust. I go upstairs and search the house up and down as well as the perimeter, making sure there are no more Mogadorians. When I know we're safe, I go back down into the basement and pull Henri to me using my telekinesis, wrapping him in my arms.

Henri chuckles, his arms around my waist. "I'm proud of you," he says, and my heart flutters. "But you, what were you thinking?" he scolds Sam. "You could have shot John."

"It was all I could think of," Sam says.

Henri sighs. "It's okay, Henri," I say. "I'm fine."

"We need to talk when we get home," Henri says.

"I know."

"Speaking of that, we really should get going," Sam interrupts us, pointing out the window. A group of Mogadorians are approaching the house.

"Shit," Henri says. Taking my hand, he practically drags me up the stairs. I gulp, knowing I'm in some deep shit when we get home. Sam follows, and we escape through the back door.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	5. Fight

**Title: Fight**

 **Summary: John doesn't realize that they wouldn't be fighting if they didn't love each other.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications and intense kissing scene**

* * *

Sam drops us off at our house, and I hug him when we get out of the car. "Thank you for helping me get my Henri back," I say. "I owe you, man."

He smiles. "You're welcome," he says before driving off. Henri and I are alone now, and I look at him nervously as he unlocks the door, letting us back into the house. I step inside, and he closes the door behind us.

" _My_ Henri?" he asks me, an eyebrow raised.

I blush.

"Also, what in the fucking _hell_ were you thinking?" Henri growls at me, and I jump. "And don't you _dare_ use your telekinesis on me again."

"Would you have wanted me to leave you there?" I asked, feeling a rush of anger that I've been holding back the whole way home. The car ride was one of the most awkward drives I've ever experienced, between Henri being pissed at me and the recent reveal of our relationship to my best friend. "It was our only option. I'm sorry I drove underage, but-"

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it," Henri says, grabbing me by my shirt. I swallow nervously. "I'm talking about you shoving me behind you."

There it is.

" _I_ protect _you_ ," Henri says in my face. "That's _my_ job."

"So this is just a job to you?" I ask, feeling a pang of hurt despite the fear I should feel from being lifted off the floor and practically strangled by Henri.

"I _love_ you, you idiot," Henri snarls at me. "I'm _in_ love with you, and I would die for you, and I don't give a shit if you don't want to hear it. It doesn't make it not true."

I freeze in his grip as I desperately try to force his closed fist off the collar of my shirt. "What?" I squeak, still on the first part of that sentence.

"I'm in love with you," Henri repeats, setting me down on the floor. I breathe in deeply, tugging at my collar. Henri sighs. "I'm sorry." I try to wrap my head around the thought, but I just stand there gaping at him, completely shocked. Henri pulls me against him and kisses me, surprisingly softly compared to how he was with me a minute ago. I stand there as his lips move against mine, and he pulls away. "What?"

"One minute you're tossing me around like a sack of potatoes and then the next you're kissing me," I say, confused.

"Did you miss the part where I apologized?" Henri murmurs into my ear, and I shiver against him. "I would never hurt you."

I smile before I realize that I've been hurting without him for the past two years, and I move away from him and sit on the couch. Henri stands there for a moment before following me, sitting down beside me, close but not too close. Giving me my space. "Did you really think that I was never in love with you?" Henri asks me gently.

I nod, tears pricking my eyes, and I wipe them away angrily. I'm done with crying.

"Oh, John, I'm so sorry." Henri scoots closer to me, his leg pressing against mine, and wraps his arm around me. "I'm so, so sorry. I've always been in love with you."

"You're with me now," I say. "And that's all that matters."

I don't realize I'm crying until Henri presses his lips to my cheek, kissing away my tears. And then he kisses my nose, and then my lips, sucking my lower lip into his mouth. I gasp, pulling him to me using my telekinesis, laying back against the couch cushions and pulling him down on top of me, kissing him deeply. Henri's hand runs down my side, stroking my hip and making me shiver. I run my hands down his back, needing to touch. His lips trail down to my neck, then my jaw, and down to my throat. I pull him against me, wrapping my legs around his hips and pushing up against him. "I want you," I moan, feeling him shiver against me. And then I notice my hands are glowing. Crap. I put my hands to my sides, not wanting Henri to notice that I've lost control of my Legacies.

Too late - he's already pulling away, sensing my uncertainty. "What?" he asks, a concerned look on his face. And then he sees my glowing hands. I turn them off at once, trying to smile innocently. "John, if you're losing control of your Legacies, you need to tell me."

"I…" I can't think of anything to say, to hide it from Henri. "Damn."

Henri sits up, and I do the same. He sighs, steepling his hands and resting his elbows on his knees as he looks at me. "We'll have to train you with your Legacies before we can go any further."

"But-" I protest, and stop when I see the look in his eyes. It's not up for discussion. I groan in frustration and rest my head on his shoulder.

Henri wraps his arm around me and pats me on the back. "I know," he says. "I'm right there with you."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	6. Training

**Title: Training**

 **Summary: John and Henri try to train amidst the sexual tension between them.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications**

* * *

Henri wakes me up the next morning by hitting me with a pillow. "Ouch!" I shout, flinging my own pillow at him.

"Time to train!" Henri says way too eagerly.

"Why are you so happy this early in the morning?" I grumble, pulling the blanket over my head. He promptly pulls it off of me, and I decide I'm going to strangle him. Henri chuckles and drags me out of bed.

"Because I get to spend it with you," he answers. I stare at him in surprise, my heart fluttering. I peck him on the lips and Henri pulls me to him, kissing me properly. It's just a simple, innocent kiss, but it makes my heart race. And it feels anything but simple and innocent.

"Do we have to train today?" I ask, his arms around my waist. "Because I'd just like to stay right here."

Henri smiles and kisses me again, and then again. As we drink in more of each other, I realize that we're alone in my room with a perfectly good bed right here. And neither Henri nor I is fully clothed. Henri's in a white T-shirt and boxers, and I'm just in underwear myself, without a shirt.

He must be realizing this too, because he breaks the kiss. I groan in frustration. "I have breakfast waiting for us in the kitchen," Henri says as we catch our breath.

"I'm not hungry," I say. "At least, not for breakfast." I smirk at him, and the embarrassment of attempting to flirt is entirely worth it to see his blush.

"John Smith, are you _flirting_ with me?" Henri laughs.

"Maybe." I smile.

"Badly."

"Clearly not badly enough, because you're blushing," I point out, and Henri rolls his eyes at me.

"Conversation's over," Henri says with a smile of his own. "Let's go eat and then we'll train. And I'm going to kick your ass into next week."

"I am perfectly okay with anything involving you and my ass," I tease.

Henri gapes at me. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen," he says, and leaves, closing the door behind him.

I oblige, and when I meet him in the kitchen, Henri's dressed too and is sitting at the table eating breakfast. "So I was thinking," Henri says. "If this week's training goes well, maybe on Friday night we can go on a date."

"A...date?" I ask, surprised for some reason. It seems so normal, but I know it's something I want. "I'd love to. But where?"

"I'm not telling," Henri says.

"Does it involve my ass?" I ask casually, but I can't keep the smile off my face. Henri throws a piece of bacon at me, and I duck, laughing. "Does it involve _your_ ass?" I say hopefully.

"John!"

* * *

After we finish breakfast, we go in the backyard to train. Henri switches tactics, throwing things at me while I deflect them with my telekinesis. And then he rushes at me. I react with a simple dodge, not touching him with my telekinesis or any of my other Legacies. The last thing I want is to hurt him.

"I know you can do better than that," Henri says.

I remember the night that I accidentally hurt his hand. The night of our first kiss. I remember how I never wanted to hurt him again, even something as small as that that healed in less than a week. "Let's take a break," Henri says, even though we've just started. He goes inside and gets us each a bottle of water. "Want to sit down?"

I nod, and we sit on the back porch, drinking water. "We've been over this countless times, John."

"I'm not hurting you," I insist.

"Do you think I'm so fragile?" Henri asks me. "Honestly, I'm kind of insulted. I was trained to teach you, John. I can take care of myself."

I sigh. "All right. If you're sure."

We get up and train again. I manage to hold Henri for a few seconds before he gets away, but then he smiles at me. "I'm proud of you," he tells me, and my heart flutters. "Now for another lesson," he says, and presses his lips to my neck.

"Mmm, I like this lesson," I mumble as I feel him sucking on my skin, marking me as his. His lips brush mine, and I lean into him, kissing back. The kiss is soft and slow, and I wrap my arms around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair. Henri groans into my mouth, and my heart begins to race. I want to make him moan again.  
The thought has just entered my head when I find myself on my back, Henri on top of me. I try to get up, but he leans his weight back and holds me down, laughing at me while I struggle. "Never let your opponent distract you," he reminds me.

I sigh, knowing he's beaten me for the day. Damn hormones. Henri gets up and offers me a hand. I don't take it, and he grins at me as I get up on my own. "Well, at least you're not that stupid," he says.

"Uh, thank you?" I say, blushing. The first time he tried that trick on me, I fell for it right away.

"You've improved," he says honestly. He kisses me again and I allow it for a long, lingering moment before I wrap my arm around his waist. Henri presses closer to me, and this gives me the perfect opportunity to get his feet out from under him so he falls to the ground. I immediately pin him down. He twists under me, trying to get up, but I lean forward and grab his hands, holding him down.

"Never let your opponent distract you." I throw the words right back into his face, and he smiles up at me. I release him - hopefully he won't be too mad at me - but when he sits up in the grass, he pats me on the shoulder.

"Good job," he says. "Now I'm even prouder of you. And you stayed in control of your Legacies."

I blink in surprise. I didn't even realize it until he said something. "So does that mean we can go out on Friday night?"

Henri smiles. "Yes."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	7. First Date

**white collar black wolf: I didn't realize I must have forgotten to respond to your last review as well, so thank you for both reviews! :)**

* * *

 **Title: First Date**

 **Summary: John and Henri take another step in their relationship.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warnings: Sexual implications**

* * *

I'm excited for Friday night all week. When Friday afternoon finally comes, I get home from school and immediately jump in the shower. Bernie Kosar goes to take a nap, exhausted from our run back from school. Henri isn't home yet, and after I get out of the shower, I find a note from him that says, _Went to the store. I'll be back in an hour. I love you._

I change into a nice pair of pants and a button-down shirt. I've slicked my hair with gel, shaved, brushed my teeth (twice), and am spraying my nicest cologne when I hear the front door open. I finish getting ready and meet Henri out in the kitchen. "Hey," I greet him, squeezing his shoulder gently as I help him put away the groceries.

"Hey," he says. "You look nice."

I blush. "Thanks."

"You smell nice, too." Henri pulls me close, nuzzling his nose into my neck. Our lips meet, and I forget all about the groceries as Henri presses me against the counter, kissing me softly. My breath hitches. We've had so little contact in the last few days after I accidentally lost control of my Legacies again the other night, that every touch feels intense.

Henri pulls away after a long, lingering moment. "I should go get ready," he says, and pulls away from me, leaving me alone in the kitchen as he heads towards his bedroom.

* * *

An hour later, we leave. "I thought we could go to the movies," Henri says as we drive down the road. He looks incredibly sexy in a dark, button-down shirt with a blazer over it and dark pants.

"Sounds great," I say, not really caring where we are as long as I'm with him. Henri looks at me, his mouth falling open slightly. "Did I say that out loud?"

Henri nods, but he's smiling. He takes my hand as we drive the rest of the way, his fingers laced between mine. We get to the movie theater and walk up to the ticket booth, looking at the movies. "What do you want to see?" he asks.

I scan the titles, then stop when I see a sci-fi movie. _The Others._ "How about that one?" I ask.

Henri laughs. "Out of all of them, that's the one you want to see?"

"Thought it could be relatable," I say, smiling.

Henri shakes his head at me, but he's smiling too as he goes up to the counter and says, "Two tickets to _The Others_."

We go inside, and as we're standing in line to get popcorn and drinks, I feel a tapping on my shoulder and turn around to see Sam and his family. "Hey!" I say, surprised. "What movie are you guys seeing?"

" _The Others_ ," Sam says. Of course - he's the one obsessed with aliens. He and I exchange a knowing look.

"It looks pretty good," his mom says. "Want to sit with us?"

"That's okay, Mrs. Goode, but thanks for the offer," I say. "Enjoy the movie, though!"

It's our turn to get food next, and Henri and I order our popcorn and drinks and head into the theater. We choose a spot in the back corner, and as we wait for the movie to start, no one sits beside us. We see Sam's family enter, but they pass us and go sit closer to the middle. Henri wraps an arm around me, and I rest against him, my head on his shoulder. I feel so safe with him, and I shiver as his hand caresses my back, his fingers against my spine.

"So, if I train well this week, do I get another date with you?" I ask him. "Are we...together?" I completely forgot we haven't even established our relationship yet. "I want to be with you."

Henri smiles at me, and my heart flutters at the sight. "We have to keep this very quiet," he says. "Like I said, Garde and Cepan aren't allowed to be together."

"I don't care," I say, nuzzling his nose with mine. Henri gasps, his breath warm against my lips, as I close the distance between our lips. His lips are so soft against mine, and I realize how much I've missed this. Henri doesn't pull away - instead he just pulls me closer and strokes my tongue with his in a deep kiss.

Suddenly, I can't breathe, and my hands that are on his chest begin to glow. "John," he hisses, breaking our kiss. I turn off my hands, sitting back in my seat with a sigh. "We'll have to work on that," he says.

And work on it we do. About halfway through the movie, both of us have long since stopped paying attention. We're making out in the corner, our popcorn spilled on the seat and floor beside us. Each time my hands come on, I turn them off at once. Hopefully people will think that it's just a cell phone light.

After the movie ends, Henri and I walk outside together. We don't see Sam's family, so he holds his hand out and I take it, lacing our fingers together. "That was a good movie," I say, and we smile at each other.

"I wouldn't know," Henri says, leaning in closer to me. "I was quite distracted."

I blush as we get in the car. On our drive home, I feel a sudden, random pang of nerves. "Henri, I was wondering…" I stammer, and he looks over at me. "Now that I've had some training with my Legacies, I was wondering if we could go further tonight."

Henri looks at me on and off, keeping his gaze on the road. "We can try," he says. "But if you can't stay in control of your Legacies yet, we'll have to stop."

I groan in frustration, leaning my head back against the seat. "Well, maybe I don't want these stupid Legacies," I say. "I just want a normal sex life. Or an existing sex life."

"I know it's frustrating," Henri says. "But you can't just turn off your Legacies. You have to learn to work with them in every part of your life. This is what I'm supposed to help you with - staying in control, not making it worse."

"We didn't plan for this," I point out.

"For what?"

"Falling in love," I say. "I thought Loric could only fall in love once."

"I…" Henri sighs, still keeping his eyes on the road. "It's true, I was married back on Lorien. I don't want to imagine what happened to Julianne when I left her that day. I didn't imagine it was the last time I'd ever see her." I try not to feel jealous, but it's hard, even as ridiculous as it may sound. What do I have to be jealous of? "I tried not to fall in love again, and I managed it for a while. But that night I kissed you for the first time, I couldn't resist. I had already fallen in love with you."

My heart flutters at the thought. "You were damn good at hiding it," I say, the words harsher than I meant them to sound. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. If you say you felt that way, I believe you."

Henri smiles. He takes my hand again, and I don't let go the whole way home.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	8. Control

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Control**

 **Summary: John struggles to control his Legacies as he and Henri take the next step in their relationship.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Lemon and sexual implications**

* * *

Henri parks the car outside our house. I try to stop my heart from racing, but that's like trying to stop a train by standing in front of it. I look at him nervously, and he pats me on the arm before getting out of the truck. I follow him inside, and he locks the door behind us. Henri steps closer to me, pulls me against him and kisses me. For the first time, I'm the one to pull back. He studies me, a hurt look in his eyes. I feel a pang of guilt. "What is it?" he asks.

"I just…" Henri pulls back a little, his arms still around my waist. "If Julianne was still alive, would you have ever fallen in love with me? I just don't want to be your second choice."

"You are not my second choice," Henri reassures me. "When I lost Julianne and my home, I was devastated. But you know what brought me out of that dark part of my life?"

I look up into his eyes, already knowing the answer.

"You did," Henri finishes, his hand sliding into my hair. I shiver. "And I can honestly say that I've never been this happy. I choose you, and this life we share together. Keeping you safe. That's my life's mission. That, and to take us home one day."

"My home is wherever you are, Henri," I say, and kiss him. Our kiss lingers, his hands sliding down to my waist as he pulls me closer. His lips are so soft and gentle against mine, and I lean into him. Henri kisses me firmly, and I gasp into his mouth as his tongue strokes mine, our kiss quickly heating up. "I want you," I moan, and he moans in response. Henri leads me down the hall, his lips never leaving mine, and I realize that we're heading towards his bedroom. My heart gives a nervous yet excited lurch as we reach his bedroom. Henri turns the doorknob and we stumble through the doorway, kissing fervently. He locks the door behind us, sandwiching me between the door and his body. Henri's hips press against mine and I gasp, my fingers tightening in his hair. Henri moans into my mouth, and I want to make him moan again. He grinds against me again, and I feel heat pool in my stomach.

Henri leads me to the bed, pressing me against the pillows. Our lips meet again in a deep, hot kiss, and I feel Henri's hand move between my legs, stroking me through my pants. "Touch me," I gasp into his mouth, reaching down to unbutton my pants. I tug them down, quickly followed by my underwear, and I kick them both on the floor, forgotten.

Henri wraps his fingers around me, and I arch against him, my hands starting to glow. "Control your Legacies," Henri whispers into my ear, his lips moving down to my neck as he trails kisses down to my throat. I shiver against him.

"Gods, it's hard to control them when you're doing that," I moan, and Henri chuckles as he strokes me slowly. "I want your mouth," I say, taking his hand that's between my legs and guiding him, "right here."

Henri smirks as he moves down the bed, sucking on my Adam's apple before he pulls my shirt over my head, leaving me naked underneath him. "Beautiful," he breathes, and I smile up at him. Henri sucks one of my nipples into his mouth, then moves lower, tracing my abs with his tongue.

I moan, arching against him as he grips my hips with his hands. Henri kisses the inside of my thigh and a desperate whimper escapes my lips. "Please, Henri," I beg shamelessly. Henri kisses the tip of my cock, then runs his tongue along the underside. I whimper again, and a light bulb pops in the room. Henri and I both jump and he looks up at me, an eyebrow raised. "Sorry." Henri doesn't say anything, just gives me a warning look before his hot mouth wraps around me, sucking me. I gasp, burying my fingers in his hair. Henri moans around me, and I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. I arch against his mouth as that tongue rubs against me. Henri deepthroats me, sucking more of me, and a sob escapes my lips. It isn't long before I feel my stomach tighten, and I tug on his hair in warning before I come.

Henri swallows everything I have to give, moving up the bed to kiss me softly. Our kiss is soft and slow, nothing like the hungry, desperate kisses we shared earlier. I reach for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning it all the way down and sliding the shirt and blazer off his shoulders. Henri pulls me onto his lap as our kiss deepens and I run my hands down his chest. "Gods," I breathe. "So hot." I've seen him without a shirt before, but never this up close and intimate. I straddle his lap, feeling him harden underneath me, and I smirk dangerously. "I want to touch you," I say.

"Fuck," Henri gasps as I unbutton his pants so that we're now skin to skin. Henri is huge, but I wrap my fingers around him anyway and stroke, squeezing gently. Henri jerks underneath me as I pleasure him as best I can without any experience. Henri's moans make the awkwardness worth it, though, and it doesn't take long at all for him to come, spilling all over my hand and on the bed. Henri lays there gasping, watching me with wide eyes as I curiously lick the substance off my hand. I bend my head to lick the rest of it off his cock, and Henri gasps, arching against me. "John," he moans. " _Fuck."_

I laugh as I move up the bed to sit in his lap, which is probably the boldest move I could make, considering we're both naked. "Make love to me," I murmur as I straddle him, my ass rubbing against his cock.

Henri closes his eyes at the feeling, shivering against me. "Not tonight, John," he says. "I told you we could explore, but I don't want to rush this. Not with someone I love." I smile as he kisses me softly. "Just lay with me," he says.

I do as he asks, pulling the blankets over us as I snuggle against him. "I love you," I whisper after I've turned off the light with my telekinesis.

"I love you," Henri whispers back, the feeling of his toes against mine under the blankets somehow feeling more intimate than any sexual act. I yawn, feeling happier and safer than I have in a long time as I fall asleep in my lover's arms.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	9. Six

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Six**

 **Summary: John and Henri wake up together, and then something unexpected happens.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Lemon and sexual implications**

* * *

I wake up to sunlight stabbing me in the eye. I groan and roll over into Henri's arms. Henri stirs, his eyes fluttering open and gaze locking on me. "Good morning," I say, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

Henri smiles. "It is now," he says, pulling me close. Our lips meet, his bare skin against mine as we kiss. We kiss again, and again. I tangle my legs with his, our kisses heating up. I feel Henri's hand move between my legs, his fingers rubbing against my opening. My breath hitches as he slips a finger inside me, caressing me. My heart is racing so fast. It's a different feeling than what we did last night, but it feels so good. I'm so wet now that Henri slips a second finger in, curling them and moving them around. I let out a strangled moan when Henri finds my sweet spot and presses his fingers against it. Henri chuckles as he rubs his fingers against that spot, kissing me at the same time. I melt against him, my legs turning to jelly underneath him.

Suddenly Henri stops, and sniffs the air. "What's that smell?" he asks.

Crap. I look down at my hands, which are gripping the sheets for dear life. I'm burning through the sheets. "Don't stop," I gasp, my insides throbbing, and he doesn't. He curls his fingers inside me and then spreads his fingers into a V form, stretching me.

Henri's fingers disappear, and then he moves down the bed. I briefly have time to wonder what he's going to do before I feel his hot tongue against my opening. I gasp, my hands full-on glowing now as Henri licks my opening slowly, flicking his tongue teasingly. I cry out, arching against that mouth of his as I break all the other light bulbs in the room, one of the lamps falling over on the floor and breaking. Henri holds my hips in place as he presses his tongue inside me briefly. He sucks me, his lips against my opening as he pleasures me.

I feel my stomach tighten, and then I'm coming before I can stop it, gasping as I lay back against the pillows. "Fuck," I pant as Henri lays beside me, chuckling. "I could get used to waking up with you."

"I don't think my bedroom could survive it," Henri jokes, kissing my lips softly. I lean into him, running my fingers through his hair as I kiss him back.

We're still kissing, softly and slowly, when I hear scratching at the door. Henri groans against my lips as he breaks the kiss. "John, train that dog," Henri says.

"He needs to be let out." I get up and pull on my clothes. Henri sighs and does the same. "Besides, I'm too busy training with you to train him."

"That's because you seared my sheets and broke my bedroom," Henri teases me.

"I can't control my Legacies when you're tormenting me!" I exclaim.

Henri laughs. "Oh, is that what I was doing?"

"Yes!" I tease back.

"I seem to remember differently," Henri says playfully, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "You tasted so good."

I feel my eyes grow huge, and Henri chuckles and walks away.

That's when we hear the doorbell ring.

Henri and I exchange a glance, and he goes to open the door, me right behind him. Henri pushes me aside behind the door as he opens it, and I peek out from over his shoulder to find a dark-haired teenage girl standing on our steps, her car in the driveway. "Hi," she says. "I'm Six."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	10. Moving On

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Moving On**

 **Summary: John, Henri, and Six catch up. John and Henri talk about their relationship.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Mentioning of character death**

* * *

A half hour later, Six, Henri, and I are sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast that Henri's cooked for us. "Do you know anything about that message?" I ask. "'Two are dead. Are the rest of you out there'?"

"I'm assuming it was Number Three," Six says. "Because after that, I received my third scar. And I haven't found anything posted on the Internet like that since."

"I haven't either," Henri replies. "And I've kept a close eye on it recently."

It's true. Henri's been up most nights, with the exception of last night that he spent with me, and I feel bad. I can tell he's exhausted, and I know he does it out of love for me. Especially since I'm next to be killed. "So, tell us your story," I say to Six.

"I was traveling from place to place with my Cepan, Katarina," Six says, and I nod. We have that much in common. "We were captured, and Katarina was killed right in front of me."

Henri sucks in a breath, and I look over at him to find tears in his eyes. I take his hand under the table, lacing my fingers through his, and Henri smiles gratefully at me. "She was an amazing friend," Henri chokes out. My heart breaks as if it were me experiencing the pain of grief. I wish it were.

Six nods. "She was like a mother to me," she says. "Anyway, I developed my invisibility Legacy and got away from the Mogadorians. After I was free, I started tracking you guys. I found you in Florida and kinda blew up your house. And now I'm here."

"You blew up our house?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't let the Mogadorians trace you," Six says. She does sound sincere, and it makes sense. Florida was where I fell in love with Henri. Speaking of that, Six looks at us more carefully. "Are you two together?"

I open my mouth to protest, but Henri just says, "Was it really that obvious?"

Six nods. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Six," Henri says. "Anyway, so where are you staying?"

"I don't have a place," Six replies.

"Well, you can stay here," Henri offers. I feel a rush of love at Henri's kindness. "You can have John's room."

"Hey!"

Henri smiles. "I'm guessing this isn't the time to ask you to move in with me?"

I open my mouth and then close it, stunned. "I'd love to," I squeak.

Six laughs. "What did you do to him?" she asks Henri.

Henri grins. "You don't want to know."

* * *

We help Six move her stuff inside. She doesn't have a lot. And then we move my stuff into Henri's room. When Henri and I are alone, he asks, "Are you sure that we're not moving too fast?"

"I'm sure," I murmur, pulling him to me using my telekinesis.

Henri laughs softly as I wrap my arms around his waist, the sound making my stomach do flip-flops. My fingers stroke his hip, and I don't miss his shiver. "I'm proud of you," Henri says, "for how far you've come."

I smile sadly. "I'm sorry about Katarina, Henri."

"Thank you, John," he says, and I hug him, holding him close. Henri holds me back tightly in his strong arms.

"I'll do my best in training and work on my Legacies," I promise. "For you."

"Don't do it for me," Henri says. "Do it for yourself. And the other Garde."

"I want to take you back home one day," I say. I pull him into a soft, lingering kiss, and he doesn't pull away. But then I realize something. "What happens to us when we go home? We're not allowed to be together, and I don't want to hide."

"We'll figure it out together." Henri takes my hand and laces his fingers between mine.

"I'd rather stay on Earth with you as my lover than leave without," I say.

"This is why we shouldn't do this," Henri murmurs against my lips.

"I want to," I say stubbornly. "Anyway, that rule is stupid. Anyone who is in love should be allowed to be together."

"This is war, John," Henri points out. "I'm supposed to train you, to mentor you, to die for you if necessary." I shake my head rapidly, squeezing his hand. "We can't let our love get in the way of the fate of Lorien. That's what that rule is saying. It's to prevent you from protecting me instead of the other Garde."

I shake my head, tears filling my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I choke out. "Do you even want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, but what we want sometimes isn't the right option," Henri says.

"Stop telling me that what we have isn't right!" I yell at him, and Henri flinches. I feel guilty for a split second, but then I let go of him and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	11. Stars

**Title: Stars**

 **Summary: John and Henri have a heart to heart after their fight.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Lemons and sexual implications**

* * *

I'm laying on my back on top of a blanket in an empty clearing in the woods, looking up at the stars, when Henri approaches me. "Can I join you?" he asks carefully.

I nod, sitting up. "How did you find me?" I ask. Henri's silent, and I immediately know it has something to do with my Chest, so I don't ask. He'll teach me when he thinks I'm ready. Henri sits close to me, and his close proximity makes my heart race.

"I love you," Henri says, and I feel my throat tighten with tears. "Nothing will ever change that, not even this fucking war."

I wipe the tears from my eyes, still not meeting his gaze. "I'm fighting for you, Henri," I insist. "For us. And for the rest of the Garde, who I hope to meet one day. And if you don't like that, I suggest you find me a new motivation, because I'm passionate about you."

Henri smiles, and I kiss him. He starts to break the kiss, but I pull him in again, kissing his lips more firmly, wrapping an arm around his waist. He moans, and I smirk wickedly before I lean over him, pressing him down against the blanket and crushing my lips against his. Henri gasps underneath me, and the sound goes straight to my groin. My hands slide down to his hips and he shivers as I press my lips to his neck, trailing kisses down to his jaw. Henri arches against me, his chest heaving against mine, and he groans when I kiss his Adam's apple. I straddle him, his hips between my knees, and Henri's eyes are filled with desire as he stares up at me, panting. And then I feel something hard press into my thigh, and my heart skips a beat. I run my hands down his chest, my tongue running over his. I reach down to unbutton his pants, looking up at him for permission. "Is this okay?"

"Fuck," Henri gasps, and I take that as a yes, unbuttoning his pants as Henri struggles to help me get them off. I move my hand between his legs, touching him gently, and his gasp makes me even harder. " _John,"_ he moans.

I smirk, trading my fingers for my mouth after I move down the blanket. I hold Henri's hips in place so that he doesn't move too much, and I wrap my tongue around him. Henri whimpers, and my stomach does flip-flops in response. I suck him, taking him as deep as I can before I turn my attention to his hole. I press my tongue against it curiously, and Henri jerks above me as I taste him. He tastes surprisingly sweet, and he gasps above me. A few moments later, Henri comes into my mouth. I swallow and then move up the blanket to hold him, pulling him into my arms. "I don't know if we'll ever be lucky enough to go home," Henri pants, using my arm as a pillow as he looks over at me. "But right now, I'm lucky enough to be with you."

I raise an eyebrow, but I'm smiling. "Same here, you cheeseball," I laugh, staring into his beautiful eyes. Henri kisses me softly, holding me close, and I let myself get lost in him under the stars.


	12. Conflict

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Conflict**

 **Summary: John doesn't know how to help his lover in his time of grief. At school the next day, Sarah gives them interesting news.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri, one-sided JohnxSarah**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications**

* * *

Later that night, Henri and I snuggle together in bed, Bernie Kosar at our feet. Our first night together sharing a room should be happier, but it's clouded with grief and loss for Henri's fallen friend and Six's Cepan. The Mogadorians have even taken this happy milestone from us.

Henri starts crying and buries his face in my chest. I hold him tightly, running my fingers through his hair. I can feel my heart breaking. "I'm so sorry," I say, feeling helpless and wishing I could trade places with my lover. I haven't seen Henri cry in a long time, and it's not something I ever want to see - or hear - again. But I hold him tightly anyway. I'd never leave him, especially in a time like this.

I decide to try to make him laugh instead. "BK," I call, and Bernie Kosar jumps up. I grab the closest dog toy and hold it up in the air for him teasingly. Henri lifts his face from my now damp chest and watches as BK catches the toy I throw for him and runs in circles, growling as he shakes his toy around.

Henri actually manages a small chuckle as I wrap my arm around him, my cheek against my lover's hair as he leans against me. "Come here, BK," he calls, his voice hoarse. BK heads in Henri's direction before clambering onto my lap, digging his paw into my leg.

"Ouch," I groan.

Henri rubs the spot lovingly. "Traitor," he teases BK. BK just smiles at him and wags his tail. "We should sign him up for obedience classes."

I roll my eyes and cuddle BK. "He's fine, aren't you? You're such a good boy," I praise him, holding his face in my hands and gazing into those puppy eyes. Henri snorts. "Jealous?" I ask with a smirk.

"You and that dog," Henri says, rolling his eyes, but I can tell I've made him feel better.

* * *

The next day, I take Six to school with me since she's enrolling with me. We enroll her as Maren Elizabeth, and I help her pick out her classes. She's in astrology with me, Sam, Sarah, and Mark. At lunch, we all sit together. "Did you guys know there's a dance coming up?" Sarah says.

"No," I reply, taking a bite of my sandwich. "When?"

"Friday," she informs me.

After lunch, Sarah lingers back to talk to me. "Want to go to the dance with me?" she asks.

I'm taken aback. "Oh...Sarah, I think you're great, but I'm kind of already seeing someone."

She blinks in surprise. "Oh. Who?"

"It's kind of quiet for now," I reply. "But we should all go in a group as friends."

She smiles tightly. "That would be great," she says. "See you around, I guess."

* * *

When Six and I get home, Henri's seated at his usual spot at his monitors. I go up to him and hug him from behind, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was school?" Henri asks.

"It was good," I say. "But there's something I need to tell you." Henri turns around and I now have his full attention. I swallow nervously. "Sarah asked me to the dance this weekend."

Henri stiffens. "Oh."

"And I turned her down."

Conflicting emotions spread across Henri's face. I realize we're alone in the room - Six must have generously given us our privacy. "Why?"

"Because of this," I say, and I kiss him. Henri's eyes flutter closed, and he pulls me down onto his lap, kissing me softly. Henri starts to pull away, but I kiss him again, and Henri clutches the collar of my jacket, tugging me close so that I'm straddling his lap, his tongue stroking mine. But it isn't awkward like the first time - not at all. The heat between us pools in my stomach, and Henri gasps as my erection presses against his thigh.

Henri breaks the kiss, placing his hands on my chest so I won't lean in again. "We both have work to do," he reminds me.

I sigh, getting off his lap and going to the kitchen table to do my homework as Henri turns back to the monitors.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	13. The Talk - Part 2

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: The Talk - Part 2**

 **Summary: John and Henri talk about taking another step in their relationship.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Lemon and sexual implications**

* * *

Later that night, Henri comes in after me and gets in bed beside me. "Can we talk about something?" I ask him nervously. It's been going through my mind all day.

"Of course," Henri says, rolling over to face me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I reassure him, taking a deep breath.

"John, you know you can talk to me," Henri says softly, his dark gaze meeting mine. My heart skips a beat.

"I know," I reply. "I really, really want you to make love to me."

An awkward silence follows. Henri opens his mouth and closes it, biting his lip adorably. "John-" he starts.

"I love you and you love me," I point out. "Can't that just be enough? Please?" I know I'm begging now, but I can't help it.

"Don't even start with the puppy eyes," Henri says with a chuckle. "It's not about our love, John. It's about you being able to control your Legacies and not burning down the house."

"I'll train extra hard this week," I say.

"I don't know…"

"I want you," I murmur, moving closer to him and pressing my hips into his. "What about Friday, after the dance?"

"Six is staying with us," Henri points out.

I hesitate. "We'll figure something out," I decide.

Henri sighs in defeat, but the desire in his eyes gives him away. "All right," he says, reaching a hand up to stroke my hair. "Have you done this before?"

"You were my first for everything," I admit, my face heating up. "There was never anyone else for me."

Henri looks taken aback by this. Then he says, "We don't love like the humans, John. We only love once in our lives."

Now that he said it, it clicks in my head. Why I've never been remotely interested in anyone else, no matter how hard I tried. "It was always you," I whisper.

We're kissing before I even know who kissed who, his tongue parting my lips and stroking my own tongue. I slide my hands down his chest, feeling him shiver against me as I run my hands up his shirt, his warm, muscled skin under my fingertips. Henri's passionate, fervent kisses leave me breathless as usual. It's hot under the blankets and it's a relief when Henri breaks the kiss to pull my shirt over my head, his lips crushing against mine once more. I use all my strength to flip us over, my hips pressed against his as I unbutton his shirt. I toss the fabric aside and duck my head to suck one of his nipples into my mouth. Henri groans loudly, gasping beneath me. I trace my tongue along his abs as his chest heaves, his heart visibly beating. I sit up and unbutton his pants, his hips between my knees. I lean down and kiss him again, deep and hot, as I move my hand between his legs. I press my fingers against his opening and his breath hitches. I can feel that he's dripping wet, and it turns me on even more as I slip one finger inside him, caressing him. "Oh...fuck," Henri moans, his voice thick with lust. He presses back against my finger. " _Fuck_. More."

I oblige, pressing another finger inside him, then a third, moving them around and curling them as I search for his sweet spot. I'm inexperienced and I don't really know how to find it, but then Henri gasps, arching against me. I rub my fingers against that area and he moans loudly. I wince in case Six heard us, but I'm too busy enjoying seeing Henri come undone to really care.

I press my fingers against his sweet spot again, and Henri comes, squirting out the hot, bitter liquid onto my hand. I taste it eagerly, and Henri's eyes widen. He pulls me to him, and I lay beside him with my arm around him. "I've never had anyone do that to me before," Henri admits as we lay together, trying to catch our breath.

"You liked it?" I ask.

"Oh, fuck yes," Henri says, and I laugh. I kiss him again, ending the conversation.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	14. Unmasked

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Unmasked**

 **Summary: John attends a masquerade with his friends, and notices that someone mysterious is following him.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Friendship, Romance, Suspense, Action, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri, SamxEmily, SamxSix, SarahxMark**

 **Warning(s): Intense kissing scenes and sexual implications**

* * *

Sarah, Mark, Six, Sam, and I arrive at the dance on Friday night to find it having long since started - the band is playing, Mark's teammates are already drunk, and the food is half-eaten on the table. I try to pick out people I know, but the masquerade dance makes it hard to tell for sure. Some people are wearing full face masks, and some are just wearing eye masks. I know if Henri had known this was a masquerade, he would not have approved. It's the perfect Mogadorian ambush spot.

As if on cue, I see a guy in a black face mask watching me from the corner. Shifting uncomfortably, I join the circle to where Sam is introducing Six to his somewhat-girlfriend, Emily. Six looks upset, though she doesn't say anything, and I wonder if she has feelings for Sam. Meanwhile, Sarah is looking at me, so I go over to her. "How's it going?"

"Great," she says. "Mark and I got back together this week."

"Oh," I reply. I wonder if it has anything to do with me turning her down, but I wouldn't ask her something like that. If she wants to date Mark, it's her decision. I just hope she isn't settling, because I know she deserves someone amazing.

The six of us talk, and I watch the guy slink through the crowd. I think about texting Henri, but I don't want him to make me come home from the dance just yet, even though I am spending later tonight with him. Even so, I keep my phone handy.

"Want to dance?" Six asks me.

I swallow my fear of being found by the Mogadorians - especially with another Garde with me - and I dance with Six. It's a slow song, so I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck. "Training was rough this week," I comment, unsure of what else to say. We haven't spent much time together yet.

"Baby," she teases, and I blush. "Anyway...what's going on between Sam and Emily?"

"Ah, you like him."

Now it's Six's turn to blush. "He's nerdy and cute. I seem to have a thing for smart guys," she admits.

"Sam's a great guy," I say. "Just be honest with him. I honestly don't know what's going on with him and Emily, but-"

I feel a tapping on my shoulder, and I turn to find the same guy just disappearing into the throng of people. I decide once and for all that I'm going after him, and I'm going to fight him if necessary. I'm not letting one Mogadorian ruin my night, and I'm going to protect Six. "I'll be right back," I say, following him into the crowd. He goes into a back room, and I gulp at the thought of being isolated with this guy. It just now occurs to me that I don't have a weapon, so I'll have to rely on my Legacies and my hand-to-hand combat. Hopefully that will be enough.

I follow the guy into the room and close the door behind us. The light is on, so I switch it off and throw him against the nearest wall. He comes at me and I immediately go on the defensive, unsure of the weapons he has on him. I don't give him the advantage of my Lumen - plus, I don't even know if this guy is a Mogadorian. Mark may be my friend now, but I'm not exactly popular among the football team, and some of them still hate me despite Mark's requests for them to get to know me better.

This guy is determined, though. He doesn't move like a football player - in fact, his movements are quite familiar. He tries to pin my arms behind me, but I elbow him in the stomach. He grunts, doubling over, and this gives me the chance to get away and rip his mask off.

"Henri! What are you doing here?" I exclaim. "I could have hurt you, or worse! And you scared me."

"Six told me it was a masquerade," Henri says. "I came to be with you."

"I thought you were a Mogadorian."

Henri chuckles. "A Mogadorian would have beaten your ass already," he teases me. "And if you thought I was a Mog, why didn't you text me, young man?"

Damn. "I thought about it. I wanted to have a good time," I offer lamely. "Old man," I add teasingly, nudging him playfully.

Henri isn't amused. "You text me next time, at the first sign of trouble," he says sharply, and I gulp.

"Yes sir," I say with all seriousness. Henri can be quite intimidating when he wants to be. Even so, he rubs the spot where I got him in the stomach. "Are you okay?" I ask gently, putting my hand over the spot and rubbing it myself. "Clearly I wasn't that bad."

"I'm fine," Henri reassures me. "I'm just glad that you are fighting back."

"Well, I didn't know it was you," I say, feeling a pang of guilt. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was too busy fighting you off," Henri points out with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry," I say. I run my hand up his shirt and brush my thumb over the spot, and I feel Henri shiver. He backs me up against the wall and fits our mouths together, his hips pressing into mine. I gasp as I feel the warmth of his body pressing against me. Breathing heavily, I slide my hands further up his shirt, brushing his nipples with my fingers. Henri moans into my mouth as our kiss heats up, his tongue stroking mine. Making out in a school closet, a dark one at that - this is new. And exciting. I grip Henri's ass with both hands, pulling him closer against me, and I feel Henri's legs almost give out from underneath him. We kiss fervently, accidentally knocking something off a shelf. "Want you," I moan, panting into his mouth.

"I don't know if I can wait until later tonight," Henri admits, his lips moving down to my jaw as he presses a kiss there. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I grab him by the collar of his blazer and kiss him, long and hard. But before I can do anything else, another couple enters the closet. It takes me a minute to realize that it's Sarah and Mark. Henri and I pull back from each other, but they've already seen us and are now gawking at us. "Wait... _Henri_?" Sarah asks, incredulous. " _He's_ who you've been seeing?"

"Henri isn't really my father," I say at once. "He's been my guardian, but we weren't together until very recently. You guys can't tell anyone, except Sam and S-and Maren, but they already know. Please," I beg. "This can't get out." There's an awkward silence. "And I love him."

I can tell that Mark and Sarah are dumbfounded. "We won't tell," Mark says finally, after a long, uncomfortable stretch of silence. Henri is tense against me, his arm around my waist protectively. "Sarah?"

"Of course I won't tell," she agrees, but she won't look at me. I hope that our friendship isn't over. "You're my friend, John. And Henri. I would never do that to either of you, if you two really are in love...though I am kind of stunned."

Henri and I both relax. "Yeah, I gathered that," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "Thank you guys so much. I know it must have been a shock, thinking that Henri was my biological father and seeing us together like that. But I promise, he's not."

Sarah lets out a nervous laugh. "You have no idea."

"I'm glad John has you two," Henri says. "You're good friends to him. Thank you."

Sarah and Mark allow us a small smile, but then dash out of the closet at once like we've struck them. "Well, that could have been really bad," I say. I look up at him. "But I'm glad you came."

"Think we still have time for a dance tonight, before we go home?" Henri asks, holding out his hand to me.

I smile and accept it without hesitation, fitting his mask back onto his face. "Absolutely," I say, and follow him out of the closet.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	15. Relief

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Relief**

 **Summary: John and Henri finally resolve the sexual tension between them.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Smut**

* * *

The band is playing a slow song when we exit the closet, and I pull Henri over to a spot in the center and rest my head on his shoulder. Henri's arms encircle my waist, pulling me close to him. I snuggle closer, my heart racing against his chest, and I breathe in his familiar scent as we turn in slow circles. It's nice being so close to him and not even kissing or talking or doing anything else. We haven't danced together before, and I'm glad that we get to have this night out together.

I catch Six's eye from across the room, and to my surprise, she's dancing with Sam. She smiles at me when she sees me and Henri together, and I smile back against Henri's shoulder. Henri's fingers trace my spine, his hand resting on my lower back, and a shiver runs through me. I'm in such a state of bliss that it startles me when I accidentally step on Henri's foot and lose my balance.  
Henri steadies me, laughing. "Guess that training has gone out the window," Henri teases me.

"Oh, fuck off," I tease back, but I snuggle up to him again anyway. Henri buries his face in my hair, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, and then a fast song comes back on.

"Want to get out of here?" Henri asks me.

The double meaning does not escape me. My heart races, and I smile as I tug him towards the exit. "Yes."

When we get home, Henri closes the door behind me and leads me down the hall to our bedroom. "Close your eyes," he says when we get to the closed door. I oblige, and I hear the door open and then feel him lead me into the room. "Okay, open them," Henri says excitedly.

I open my eyes to find candles lit on every surface - on the nightstand, the dresser, even in the bathroom. Red rose petals lay all over the bed on the white bedspread, and soft, romantic music plays from somewhere in the room. "Henri Smith, did you do all this by yourself?" I ask, gaping at the masterpiece before me. No one has ever done anything like this for me. "You left the candles lit all night?"

"They're fake," Henri informs me. "I didn't want to cause a fire hazard in case you lose control again."

Henri smirks at me, and I swat him on the arm absentmindedly. "This is beautiful," I say. "I get it now."

"What do you get?"

"You're a romantic," I say.

Henri chuckles. "And you're surprised?"

I turn to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "No." With that, I lean in and kiss him, feeling his hands slide down to my lower back as I press our mouths together. I slip my hand under his blazer, removing it so that he's just in his white shirt and nice pants. I press my hips against his, and Henri groans into my mouth. He leads me over to the bed, picking me up and laying me down on it, then climbing on top of me. Our mouths collide again, and I desperately fumble for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. Henri's hand moves between my legs, rubbing me through my pants. Our clothes quickly disappear somewhere in the room where we've thrown them blindly. Henri's hand wraps around my hardening erection, and I moan, arching against him. "Fuck," I gasp. "Please."

Henri smirks, moving down the bed until I feel his hot mouth against my opening. His tongue slips inside me, stroking me. "Fuck," I moan again, my hands glowing already. I shove them under the blankets, but I can still see them glowing as Henri eats me out. I bury my fingers in his hair, and he moans around me. I get that burning feeling inside me again, the heat between us pooling in my stomach. A light bulb pops and shatters on the floor in the room, and Henri and I both jump. "Don't stop," I plead, and he doesn't. I can feel that tongue of his rubbing my insides, exploring, tasting me. "Henri," I gasp, my heart racing. He holds my hips in place, pressing his tongue against me, stroking me. I can't help the loud moans escaping my lips, and I'm glad Six and Sarah are having a girls' night at Sarah's house.

Henri's tongue disappears, and my chest heaves as Henri moves up the bed, his lips against my ear. "You want me?" he murmurs seductively. I'm only able to give a shaky whimper in response, and he chuckles and nips my ear playfully. I'm trembling underneath him, and he smirks.

"Fuck, I want you," I moan, pressing up against him desperately. His erection slips down to my opening, and Henri presses against it. "Henri?"

"Hmm?" Henri asks.

"Be gentle?" I can't help asking, suddenly nervous despite how much I love Henri and want to share this with him.

"Of course," Henri says gently. "Gods, I love you."

Tears suddenly fill my eyes and spill down my cheeks as I hold him close. "I love you so much," I say, pulling him down for a soft, deep kiss. And then, finally, I feel Henri push into me, his erection hot and hard. I wince at first, wrapping my legs around his hips as he holds my hands steady above me and settles inside me.

I tense around him, trying to find a way around the pain. "Relax," Henri whispers in my ear, and I shiver against him. My muscles loosen and he slips deeper into me, causing us both to moan. "Fuck," Henri groans against my neck.

"Move, Henri," I beg. "Please." He does, kissing me softly as he presses his hips into mine. He moves gently at first, watching me carefully. His hand moves up my side, causing me to shiver against him once more. "Harder," I whimper, and he obliges, fucking me into the mattress. Henri growls into my mouth, wrapping his hand around my erection at the same time and stroking. I feel a loud cracking underneath me, and I grab onto Henri, holding him close. Henri miraculously doesn't seem to notice, and I can tell the pleasure is increasing for him as much as it is for me. Hoping to distract him, I flip us around so that I'm sitting in his lap, and I ride him into the mattress. "John," Henri groans as I hold onto his shoulders, and I feel him drive deeper into me. "Fuck."

I kiss him, deep and hot, laying him back against the pillows. We fit together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces. The room is filled with smell a mixture of sweat, hormones, and Henri's nicest cologne, and it's intoxicating. "John," Henri says in a warning voice, "I'm - I'm going to-"

I feel Henri spill his seed inside me, and I come not long after, spilling onto his hand which is still wrapped around me. "Love you," Henri mumbles tiredly against my neck, laying down beside me and pulling me into his arms.

I can't tell where one of us ends and the other begins, and it's a sensation I want to savor. I tangle our legs and snuggle against him, resting my head on his chest. "I love you," I whisper back, falling asleep immediately to the thumping of his heartbeat.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	16. Unthinkable

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Unthinkable**

 **Summary: John's worst fear may possibly come true.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Tragedy, Angst**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications**

* * *

I wake up the next morning in Henri's arms, sunlight streaming through the curtains. I look around the room, and I freeze when I see the mess we've made of the room. The sheets have scorch marks in them and are practically ruined, glass is shattered on the floor from the light bulb, and our clothes are strewn in random places. Henri's underwear is hanging over a floor lamp, and I cover my mouth to stifle a giggle. The room smells of sex, and I lay back down, unable to keep the smile off my face as I recall the memories from last night.

My movements cause Henri to slip deeper into me, and he stirs, his eyes opening. "Good morning," I say, pressing my hips into his.

"Are you taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping, young man?" Henri asks sternly, but I can tell he's teasing me.

"Not intentionally," I say. I notice a bruise has formed where I elbowed him in the gut, and my face falls. I move, causing Henri to slip out of me, and we both moan as I kiss the spot. Henri's breath hitches, and he stares up at me in desire. I lean down to kiss him, but my lips are centimeters away from his when we're suddenly falling, the bed caving underneath us.

Henri wraps his arms around me instantly, protecting me, and the gesture is even more intimate because we're both naked. Once he thinks we're safe, he sits up and glares at me. "Want to tell me what this is about?"

"Not particularly," I admit, wincing. Henri grabs a pillow and whacks me with it, and I hold up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I kind of broke the bed last night while we were...you know." I blush.

"You can say the word 'sex', John. It's not a bad word," Henri says, running a hand through his messy hair. "Well...I guess we have errands to run today.." He glares at me, and I gulp under his stern gaze. "You should have told me so that things wouldn't get so out of control."

"I didn't want to stop."

"So you broke the bed," Henri says, sighing.

"Come on," I say, nudging him. "It was worth it, wasn't it? Last night was pretty hot."

"And where are we going to sleep tonight?" Henri asks me. I search for an answer and come up empty, and Henri gives me a knowing look.

We get off the destroyed bed before we get hurt. When we're dressed, Henri sighs as he looks at the destruction we caused last night. "Shit."

I stand there surveying the disaster. It really looks like a tornado swept through here, and that's mostly my fault. A lump forms in my throat as I wonder if Henri will want to make love to me again after the damage I caused last night. He already wouldn't during the beginning of our relationship because he thought I would lose control, and I was right.

I don't realize I'm crying until Henri asks, "What's wrong?"

"I want to be with you," I sob into my lover's chest. "I want to be able to show you how much I love you without ruining everything, as usual. It's not just this room that's a disaster, it's me."

"No," Henri says at once, his fingers stroking my hair as he holds me close. "You haven't ruined anything besides the bedroom. And all of this can be replaced. You know what can't?" I look at him curiously. "This," Henri says, taking my hands in his.

He brushes his lips against mine, and I lean into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as his soft lips move against mine. We stand there, kissing for a few long minutes before pulling away, reluctantly. "You awaken something in me," I admit, looking into his beautiful dark eyes. "Something that causes this." I gesture around the room. "I feel so much when I'm with you that I can't control it or shut it down. It's almost like...my Legacies are drawn to you."

"All the Garde I knew back on Lorien who were married said their Legacies did the same things when they were around their spouses," Henri says thoughtfully.  
"I don't need anyone to tell me that you're the one," I say.

Our lips have just met when we hear a knocking on the door. Assuming it's Six, I open it to find a white-faced Mogadorian grinning at me with sharp teeth. I immediately react, kicking his face with my foot and sending him flying down the hallway. Henri moves to join the fight, but I shove him aside harder than I intended. "Move over," Henri snarls at me, and I feel a pang of hurt before I see Henri join the brawl with two other Mogadorians. I help him, but I'm limited because I can't risk throwing fireballs and burning down the house. The Mogs were smart to come in the house.

And then randomly, I see a panther charging down the hall. I scream, and the Mogadorians seem startled too. The panther slashes through the Mogs and turns into Bernie Kosar. I blink in shock, turning to Henri, but he's standing there with a vacant expression on his face.

I look down to see a spot of red growing bigger on his shirt. "No," I say, rushing forward as he collapses and catching him in my arms. " _No._ Don't you dare. Don't you _fucking_ leave me," I sob, holding him tightly and pressing my hand against his wound. I pick him up in my arms, even though he's so heavy, and run out to the truck as fast as I can.

I drive to the nearest hospital with Henri in the passenger seat. "John," Henri grunts. "Let me…"

"No," I insist, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I am not losing the love of my life today."

"You're mine too," Henri says, lifting his head just enough to smile at me. Still, the physical pain in his eyes feels like it's stabbing me through the heart. "You always were."

His words just make me cry harder as I pull in the parking lot. I go over to the passenger side and lift him out of the truck, carrying him inside. One of the nurses sees us immediately and gets up. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaims. "We need staff in the OR, now! It's an emergency!"

I hand Henri to them, and they lay him on a stretcher and wheel him away from me. Now there's nothing left to do but sit and wait.

I don't know if I can survive if Henri dies.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	17. The Bet

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: The Bet**

 **Summary: John and Henri come to an agreement.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Friendship**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Lemon and sexual implications**

* * *

Eventually, Sam, Six, Sarah, and Mark come to join me and wait for Henri to get out of surgery. I sit with Six, still in a state of shock, as my other friends go to get food at the cafeteria. "How did you survive losing Katarina?" I ask Six when we're alone. "Sorry...I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay," she says. "I just did. She was more of a mother to me and we didn't have quite what you and Henri have. But I still loved her and she was the only mother I could remember having."

"I didn't even see Henri get the wound," I admit. "I still don't know what kind of weapon it was…How could I have been so careless? I should have protected him, but he shoved me aside and put himself in front of me."

"That's what he's supposed to do," Six says. "Remember, he's your Cepan first. That's why they made it a rule that Garde and their Cepan aren't allowed to be together."

"I...I think Henri's the love of my life," I admit. "I certainly can't control it - what I feel for him, how I react around him. I can't believe I just let him shove me aside and almost die for me."

"That's what love is, anyway," Six says. "Not even just between Garde and Cepan, but human lovers, too. He chose to sacrifice himself for you, and he obviously loves you. Everyone knows it."

"Are you John Smith?" a nurse asks, coming up to us.

I stand up at once. "Yes."

"Your guardian is out of surgery," she says. "He's stable, but...that was an extraordinary bullet we pulled out of him earlier. Do you have any idea what it could have been?"

Six and I exchange a look. "No idea," I say, thinking of the Mogadorian weapons. "What room is Henri in?"  
"136, just down the hall," she says.

Six touches my shoulder. "I'm going to try to locate the bullet they pulled out of him," she says. "If we can find it and study it, this could give us an advantage against the Mogadorians."

I nod absently. I know I should help her, but I head toward room 136 anyway, bracing myself. Henri is laying in a bed in the center of the room, cords tangled everywhere around him. The heart monitor beeps steadily, and I sit down in a chair and take his hand. "I'm so sorry," I sob, the tears streaming down my cheeks again. "I love you. I never meant to hurt you." I stand up and press my lips against his in a soft kiss before sitting back down, wiping the tears off my face. "I'm never giving up on us. No matter what. You hear me?" I ask, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. "And...thank you for protecting me." I squeeze his hand gently.

Nothing. Glancing around the room and looking into the hallway, I climb up on the bed with Henri and rest against him, on the opposite side of his wound. I move my hand over the gauze wrapped around Henri's middle, rubbing it gently as I rest my head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of an arm wrapping around me. It's light outside, and I know twenty-four hours have passed since Henri was injured. "John," Henri's voice murmurs, and I lift my head to see him awake and functioning properly.

"Henri!" I wrap my arms around him, and he holds me tightly. "Oh gods, you're okay."  
"I heard what you said last night," Henri says, and it takes me a moment to remember. I blush as Henri kisses me, and I lean into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our kiss deepens, and I can feel my heart beginning to race as his tongue traces my lower lip.

"Well, it took me all night, but I finally found-" Six's voice says. Henri and I break apart to find Six standing in the doorway, a vial in her hand. "Henri. You're awake," she says. "Good, then you might want to see this."

"What is it?" Henri asks, taking the vial from her. In it is the bullet that the surgeons pulled out of him.

"I'm assuming it's a Mogadorian bullet," she says. "It has some interesting designs on it when I examined it using the lab equipment."

I'm about to ask how she pulled it off before I remember her invisibility Legacy. Still, I'm sure she had to be careful and discreet. "This was what was inside of me?" Henri asks, examining it. "Judging by the detail of it, I don't think they expected me to survive."

I feel a pang of guilt, and I look away. Henri notices and squeezes my shoulder, but he doesn't say anything in front of Six. "Well, we'll have to examine this later in more detail," he says. He hands it to me, and I tuck it into my coat pocket. "Thank you for getting this. I'm sure it was hard to pull off."

Six nods, and then leaves. When we're alone, Henri turns to me. "Stop blaming yourself," he says.

"I hurt you," I say, my voice thick with tears. I've cried more in the last twenty-four hours than I probably have in my life.

"No," Henri insists, putting his hands on my shoulders and practically shaking me. "No, you didn't. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't brought me here."

"And you wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me, and the Mogadorians hunting me."

" _Stop_ ," Henri growls. "I'm yours," he says in a softer voice after I flinch. He grabs my wrists and crushes his mouth against mine in a deep, hot kiss, his tongue wrapping around mine and stroking. I press my hips into his, and my lover shivers against me, pulling away. "That's enough...for now, I think," he gasps, but I can tell we're both reluctant to pull away.

Still reeling from that kiss, I sit down in the chair before we get too carried away and someone walks in on us. Again. As if on cue, a nurse comes in and says, "How is everything in here?"

"Good," I say vaguely, flustered. Henri chuckles.

* * *

Five days later, I'm making Henri a bowl of soup when I hear Henri moan, "John."

"I'll be there in a minute," I call. I finish making the soup and I bring it to him, nudging the bedroom door open. I stand in the doorway, my mouth falling open when I see Henri grasping his cock in his hand, moaning my name.

Henri's eyes are closed, but when I set the soup down on the dresser before I drop it, Henri opens them and freezes when he sees me. "John, I-" Henri starts, but I'm already over by the bed, leaning down to press myself against him. I wrap my hand around his cock, stroking gently, and Henri's eyes flutter closed as he moans. We haven't gone any further than kissing since the night we had sex - though we have done a lot of that. I've been practically able to feel the tension in the air, like a cord pulled tight between us. Henri's also let me deal with my feelings of guilt and terror, and he hasn't pried or invalidated them. He knows I'm upset, and he doesn't agree with it, but he doesn't argue with me.

I move my hand over his cock, squeezing, fondling his balls with my fingertips. Henri gasps, arching against me. I smirk, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I'm going to eat you for dinner," I murmur seductively, licking the upper shell of his ear as he shivers. "I'm going to make you forget your own name because you'll be too busy moaning mine. And I'm going to make you come."

Careful to avoid his injury, I move down the bed, tugging his pants and underwear down. Henri kicks them on the floor as I grasp his hips, licking the underside of his erection slowly. Henri groans above me, and I smirk as I lick him again, then turn my attention to his opening. I flick my tongue against it teasingly, and Henri gasps, burying his fingers in my hair as I press my mouth against his opening. I slip my tongue inside him, and Henri's breath hitches. "Shit," he whispers as I stroke his insides with my tongue. Henri's dripping wet, which makes it easier, but it's a weird and new feeling. I press my mouth harder against him, eating him out as best I can with my lack of experience. Still, I think I can tell by Henri's loud moans that I'm doing a decent job. The sweet, wet taste of him is turning me on.

Henri comes into my mouth, and I swallow the hot, bitter liquid. Henri pulls me into his arms, and I snuggle close to him, moving my hand over the bandage on his stomach. "How is it?" I ask.

"Better," Henri says. "I feel stronger. Hopefully in a week or so I'll be up and walking, like the nurse said."

I swallow, tears filling my eyes again. "Teach me how to protect you," I say.

"John-"

"I'm not letting this go until you agree," I insist, and Henri sighs as he looks up at me.

"I'm not doing it."

"Fine," I say, getting off of him. "Then no sex until you give in."

Henri bursts out laughing. "Oh please, you won't last a day without sex. Don't even give me that."

"Says the guy who I caught masturbating," I tease, and Henri turns bright red.

"Okay," Henri says finally, holding up his hands. "The bet goes both ways. If I give in first, I teach you. If you give in first, I don't. There is no specific time frame. " I wince, but I don't call off the bet. "And sex doesn't just mean intercourse - no touching, no oral sex, no fingering, no clothes off. Nothing further than kissing."

"Damn. You're really going to make me work for this, aren't you?" I say. Henri just raises an eyebrow, and I sigh. "Fine. Deal."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	18. Tempted

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Tempted**

 **Summary: During John and Henri's longing for each other, John learns something about Henri that he didn't expect.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications**

* * *

A few days into the bet, I'm bringing Henri his dinner when he says, "Come over here and kiss me."

"I am 1000% sure that a kiss is not all you want," I say. While kissing isn't off the table, even the smallest touches or kisses that wouldn't normally be sexual make me - and my Legacies - crazy.

"You're so stubborn."

"You're so desperate."

Henri bursts out laughing, and the sound makes my stomach flutter. I try to hide my own desperation, but I know I'm not doing a good job. "Maybe I just want a kiss," Henri says.

"Fuck you," I tease him, setting his dinner down in his lap.

Henri puts it on the nightstand and pulls me close. Too close. I tremble against him, my heart skipping a beat. "You can if you want," he says. "Just give in."

"You...want me to fuck you?" I ask, astonished.

"Even I want to try things that I still haven't talked about," Henri admits, his face turning red.

Henri and I sit there awkwardly. "I...I want to, but I don't know how," I admit, blushing myself.

"I'll teach you," Henri offers, and my heart starts racing at the thought. "Just give in."

"No, because I want to be able to protect you."

"And that's not what you're supposed to be doing."

Henri and I stare at each other stubbornly. "All right," I say. I set the dinner back in his lap, kiss him on the cheek, and leave the room. He'll give in eventually. I just have to bide my time.

The nights with Henri are probably the hardest time to control myself. We're still sleeping together so I can supervise him and help him in the night if necessary. As the first week passes without being intimate, I wake up one morning having snuggled against Henri during the night, unbeknownst to me. "Good morning," Henri says smugly as I look up at him, confused. "Something I can do for you?"

"If you taunt me, I'll leave you to help yourself throughout the day," I threaten him, but we both know I'm teasing him.

"Just one kiss," Henri says. "Come on."

I look at him skeptically, but the longing in his eyes and in my chest win over. Our gazes meet, and then our lips. I can't remember exactly the last time we kissed, really kissed. We've shared small pecks on the lips around my friends, but never alone and never too long. "No clothes off," I whisper between kisses as we roll over with him on top of me. "Or-"

"I know," Henri murmurs against my lips. I feel a stirring deep inside me as his soft lips brush mine, and I know my Legacies are about to make an appearance if I don't do something. I push the feeling away, rejecting them. I don't need my Legacies in my love life.

Or maybe it's my love for Henri that's stirring.

"I thought you said just one kiss," I say with a laugh.

"I say a lot of things," Henri replies matter-of-factly, kissing me again, and then again. I let myself get lost in him, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer to me. His tongue strokes mine in slow, lazy movements as I clutch the collar of his white T-shirt, our kiss heating up. I trace his lip with my tongue, and Henri gasps above me. "I want you inside me," Henri whispers into my ear, and I shiver against him.

I place my hands on his chest, gently pushing him away before things get too hot. "Give in, then."

Henri laughs. "You wish."

"You're going to give in eventually. You know how I know?" I ask.

"Hmm?" Henri stares up at me fondly, his back against the pillows.  
"Because I won't be the one giving in," I insist. Henri looks at me skeptically, but I ignore that. "I'll be back with your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Henri says. "For food, anyway."

I blush furiously and get off the bed, leaving the room as Henri chuckles behind me.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	19. Craving

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Craving**

 **Summary: John and Henri call off the bet.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Humor**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications, intense kissing scenes**

* * *

A few days later, Henri is able to get up and walk around the house. I help him out of the bedroom and he stumbles against me in the threshold. I wrap my arm tighter around his waist. "No touching," Henri teases me.

"Don't flatter yourself," I retort as Henri limps down the hallway. My heart breaks to see him like this. Usually, Henri is the one who takes care of me, but now our situations are reversed.

I help him sit down on the couch. "I need to check your bandage," I say, tugging his shirt over his head. Swallowing at the sight of Henri without a shirt, I remove the bandage with shaking fingers, gently brushing my fingers over the stitches.

I shake my head slightly, and I feel Henri's hand brush the hair out of my eyes. "Stop," he says gently.

"I need to-" I start, but he pulls me against him, cutting me off with a soft, warm kiss. I lean into him as we drink in more of each other, and I fall on top of him, the warmth of his body pressing against mine.

Bernie Kosar barks from the other side of the room, where he's chewing on a toy in his bed. Henri and I break apart, and I rest against his side carefully as he wraps his arms around me and looks at the dog.

No. Not a dog. "Chimaera," Henri says, reading the confusion in my eyes. "He came with us on the ship from Lorien."

I smile. "Hadley," I say. "I remember now."

"He was with us in Florida as well," Henri says.

"The lizard," I say, blinking in shock and understanding. Henri nods with a smile. "He saved us that day you were…" I say, sitting up to grab his bandage. I leave the sentence unfinished, blinking back tears as I apply the ointment the nurse gave me and put a new bandage over the wound. It's looking a lot better than it did, and it's long since stopped bleeding.

"I love you," Henri says, and I look up at him in surprise. "No matter what happened that day, I still love you. And I'll never stop no matter what happens between us."

The tears fall from my eyes before I can stop them. Our lips meet again, and this kiss isn't innocent like the last one. It's hot. Hungry. Our tongues collide, battling for dominance in a fierce kiss. I realize I'm sitting in Henri's lap, and Henri makes a strangled moan as I shift on his lap. "I want you," Henri growls into my mouth.

"Give in, then," I say matter of factly.

Henri breaks the kiss, staring at me for a long moment. "Fine. Just touch me," Henri says.

Thank the gods. Honestly, I probably wouldn't have been able to wait much longer.

But then - of course - we hear the front door open and Six and Sarah's voices. Henri and I pull back from each other like we've been shocked and Henri lunges for his shirt, quickly pulling it on. Sarah and Six freeze in the doorway when they see us. "Hey," I say innocently, realizing too late that I'm still in Henri's lap.

"Told you," Six says. Sarah just shakes her head, rolling her eyes at us.

"Your shirt is inside out, by the way," Sarah says to Henri. Six throws her head back and laughs as she heads to her room, followed by Sarah.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	20. Adult Experiences

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Adult Experiences**

 **Summary: John realizes the impact his and Henri's age difference has on their relationship, and they talk.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Smut and sexual implications**

* * *

Henri and I check into the hotel we've reserved later that night. It's a nice hotel we've found a little ways outside of Paradise, since we just need some time alone for one night. We haven't had sex or been intimate in any way in almost two weeks, and I try to calm my nerves as I sit in the hotel lobby, waiting for Henri to check us in.

Henri leaves the desk and motions for me to follow him. I stop tapping my foot long enough to get up and follow my lover to our room on the first floor. I've brought my first aid stuff and Henri's medicine with me, and a tin of lube in my bag.

After checking out the bathroom, Henri turns to me. My heart races as he wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. Henri's soft, warm lips brush mine gently as I wrap my arms around his waist, tugging him closer. We undress each other as he leads me towards the bed, the kiss deepening. I reach down with trembling fingers and unbutton Henri's pants. Henri gasps into my mouth as I press him against the pillows, tugging his pants down. "Gentle," Henri reminds me, and I brush my hand over his wound as I kiss his jaw, reaching down with my other hand to slip a finger inside him. "Fuck," Henri gasps, arching against me as I add a second finger, curling them. "More," Henri moans, pressing back against my fingers. Henri's increasing wetness makes it easy to slip a third finger inside. I find his sweet spot with my fingertips, pressing against it, and Henri cries out.. " _Fuck,"_ Henri gasps, and I can feel him trembling underneath me. A few moments later, I trade my fingers for my mouth, pressing against his opening with my tongue and flicking it, teasing him. Henri groans. "John," he whimpers. "Going to come-"

I move up the bed. "Not just yet," I whisper into his ear, and he groans in frustration. I take the lube out of my bag, and Henri raises an eyebrow as I spread it on myself. "Do you want me to do this?" I whisper, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Yes," Henri breathes. His hands grasp my bare hips as he pulls me closer so I'm sitting in his lap, straddling him. My erection finds his opening, and I push into him as gently as I can, moaning as I sink into his tight heat. Henri hisses, but he holds me close. "Don't stop," Henri gasps. "Lean forward a little," he instructs me, and I oblige. The movement makes me slip deeper into him, and Henri's eyes flutter closed as he moans, arching against me. I grind against him, our legs tangling together as Henri stretches out underneath me and pulls me down for a sloppy but fervent kiss.

His muscles clench around me, and I whisper, "Relax." Henri shivers as I whisper in his ear, but he leans back against the pillows and lets me in further.

I hit his sweet spot and Henri moans loudly. "Shit," Henri swears as I fuck him harder. At the same time, I wrap my hand around his cock and stroke him slowly. " _John,"_ he moans.

"Henri," I whimper, burying my face in his shoulder. I thrust in and out of him, my hips moving against his. Henri flips us over so that he's sitting in my lap, and my eyes widen as he straddles me, taking in all of me. I let him take the lead, learning from him as he teaches me what to do, whispering instructions in my ear and making me shiver. Henri leans forward in my lap, pressing back against my cock, and I groan loudly, my heart racing. "I'm-I'm coming," I gasp, and spill my seed inside him, panting.

Henri comes at the same time, spilling onto my hand. "Fuck," Henri gasps, rolling over and holding me close, kissing my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," I pant, resting my head on his shoulder. "So, what else do you want to do that you haven't told me?"

"What?" Henri looks over at me, his dark gaze meeting mine.

"We have all night," I point out, pressing my naked body against his. Henri groans. "We have enough time to experiment."

Henri sits up, taking my hands in his and pulling me up. "Take a bath with me," he says.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Henri and I are making out in the bathtub, me on his lap. The bathroom mirror is fogged up and steam is rising from the hot water. "Tell me what you want," I whisper into his ear between kisses.

Henri shivers against me, his fingers absentmindedly stroking my insides. "I want you," he informs me, pressing against my sweet spot.

I gasp, pressing back against his fingers. "Gods," I moan. "I mean...more specifically," I pant.  
Henri lowers me against the edge of the bathtub, finding my sweet spot again. "I want to do this," he murmurs seductively into my ear. "And this," he adds, curling his fingers.

I almost black out from the pleasure. "I…" I whimper, and Henri chuckles above me.

"You're so wet," he murmurs.

"You're so hot," I moan, earning another chuckle as Henri nibbles on my ear. "Don't eat me."

"No promises," Henri whispers, wiggling his fingers inside me and causing me to gasp. He sucks on the outer shell of my ear, his hot tongue against my skin, and I shiver.

"Anyway," I gasp, trying to concentrate on my thoughts amidst Henri's passionate touches and kisses. "If you want to...spice up our sex life, I get it. I know I haven't had as much...adult experience as you have, but I want to try."

"And what adult experiences do you think I have indulged in?" Henri asks me with a smirk.

I swallow as his dark gaze meets mine, and my face burns. "I don't know," I admit, embarrassed. "I guess I feel inadequate, because you've never had a lover as young as me. I think."

"You're right, I haven't, but that doesn't mean you need to feel inadequate," Henri says. "And it doesn't mean I love you any less than I would otherwise."

"Have you...been with a guy before?" I ask.

"You're my first," Henri replies, and it makes me feel special.

"Are you bi? Gay?" I ask. I probably should have asked sooner, or not at all, but it didn't even cross my mind until now.

Henri laughs. "Why all the sudden questions about me?"

"I just want to know my competition," I say, and I gasp as I'm pulled into a soft, deep kiss.

"I don't know all the answers yet," Henri admits when we break apart. "You don't have any competition, guy or girl, younger or older. I want you," he murmurs, meeting my gaze with his beautiful dark eyes, "and no one else."

We kiss again, and when it ends I say, "Teach me. About...adult experiences."

"Okay," Henri whispers, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	21. In Sickness and Health

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: In Sickness and Health**

 **Summary: John and Henri fight and make up.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Smut and sexual implications**

* * *

As Henri and I drive home, I think about our night together and what Henri's nights with former lovers must have been like. The thought of him with someone else puts a lump in my throat. For me, there has been no one else. I find myself wondering who his first kiss and first time was. Was it Julianne, or another girl? Henri was my first kiss, but I was just another kiss to him. I think of last night, and how if I was older, he wouldn't have to teach me so much and slow our relationship down.

When we get home, Six calls us into the kitchen. "We need to talk," she says. In her hand is the vial with the bullet. I feel another pang of guilt. "I've been looking into what the ridge markings on the bullet could possibly be."

"Do you have any ideas?" Henri asks, but he looks at me. I avoid his gaze, clenching my jaw. Henri gives me a confused look in return.  
"Some kind of code?" Six suggests. "I think we'd need to get one of their weapons to be able to find out more."

"Sure, next time my boyfriend gets shot, I'll make sure to grab one," I try to joke, but it comes out harsher than I meant it to.

"What's going on with you today?" Henri asks me. "Everything was fine, and now you're quiet and brooding."

Six takes a step back from us, holding up her hands. "I'm going to stay out of this."

"No, you don't have to leave," I say at the same time Henri says, "Great idea." I glare at him.

When we're alone, I say, "Why'd you send her away? We were making progress."

"Out with it," Henri snaps. "You're right, we don't have all day. So start talking."

"I'm...I'm jealous," I admit, and explain what I was thinking about in the car.

"John, when you're in relationships as an adult, people have, for the most part, already had their first kisses and their first time. Believing otherwise or thinking that they haven't is immature and naive."

"Henri-" I start, taken aback by his response.

"I came to Earth with you, for you," Henri snarls, grabbing the front of my shirt. I gulp. "Don't you fucking dare tell me that what I feel for you isn't special or doesn't mean anything. And, in case you haven't noticed, my past lovers are dead, so don't worry." He lets me go, shoving me away, and storms out the back door.

* * *

I give Henri a while to cool down. As I clean up around the house, I wipe tears from my eyes. When I'm done, it's dark outside and Henri still hasn't returned. Worried, I leave through the back door. Bernie Kosar watches from the lit doorway but doesn't follow me.

A hunch takes me back to the field where Henri and I made up after our first fight. I find the truck there, and Henri's sitting in the bed, looking up at the stars. "Can I join you?" I ask hesitantly, hoping I don't get yelled at again. "

"I don't know, can you?" Henri snarks as he looks down at me. I take that as an invitation and climb up into the truck, sitting next to him. "This seems to be our spot, doesn't it?"  
I smile. "Yeah."

Henri probably notices how tense I am around him, like I'm expecting a bomb to go off. "Come here," he says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. I rest my head on his shoulder gratefully.

"Do you think Lorien is up there?" I ask, looking up at the glittering stars. "Somewhere?"

"Somewhere," Henri agrees. "I come here when I want to be alone with Lorien. It helps, sometimes."

I realize that I did what I didn't want Henri to do to me. I invalidated his feelings. "I'm sorry," I say, and he says it at the same time. "You first," I say.

"It's not your fault," Henri says. "I probably made it sound like that...I didn't mean it. And I should never have said those things to you. It was unnecessarily harsh, and I'm sorry."

"I invalidated your feelings," I said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You were just telling me the truth."

"Can I ask you something?" Henri asks.

"I don't know, can you?" I tease him, throwing his words back in his face, and he whacks me on the arm. "Ouch. You're hitting me. Of course you can."

"That didn't hurt," Henri says, rolling his eyes at me. We're silent for a moment, back to our usual bickering. "I thought you were with Sarah, back when I first kissed you and you invited her over. I was just confused when you said there was no one else."

"I never had feelings for her," I say. "It was always you. I just tried to move on when I wasn't ready."

Henri nods. "I'm sorry," he says again. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm flattered, though."

"I just don't want to think about you being with someone else," I say, a lump forming in my throat at the thought.

"Can I ask you something else?" Henri asks. When I nod, he says, "Are you scared of my past, or my future?" I'm startled by his question, but we both know the answer. "I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm glad you did," I say. "Everything makes so much sense now…" Tears fill my eyes again at the thought of Henri and I breaking up. "I'm so scared." I look up into his eyes.

"Of what?" Henri asks, brushing a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"Losing you," I say, my voice thick with tears that spill down my cheeks. "By death, by circumstance. You almost died, Henri. It's my worst fear. I...I wouldn't survive it."

"You'd have to," Henri says.

But I won't hear it. "No," I insist, and I crush my lips against his. Henri gasps as I tug him closer by the collar of his jacket, kissing him hard. Henri runs his fingers through my hair, kissing me back just as passionately until we're gasping into each other's mouths. He presses me against the bed of the truck, breaking the kiss to pull my shirt over my head. Our lips meet again in a fervent, desperate kiss. I tug his jacket off as Henri works on the buttons on my jeans, tugging them down. I kick them away, leaving myself naked underneath my lover. Henri wraps his fingers around my hardening cock, stroking me gently, and I moan into his mouth. "Want you," I gasp, wrapping my legs around his hips and pressing up against him.

"I believe in you," Henri says as he squeezes me gently. "You could make it without me-"

"Shut up and kiss me," I interrupt him, tugging his mouth back down to mine and guiding his hand between my legs. Henri strokes me slowly, and then his hand moves down to my opening. His fingers rub against my entrance, teasing me. After a long moment, Henri slips his fingers inside me, stretching me. I arch against him, moaning loudly into his mouth. "Fuck me," I gasp, unbuttoning his pants with trembling fingers and reaching my own hand around his cock.

Henri's eyes flutter closed at my touch, and I smirk. "You want me?" Henri murmurs into my ear. I whimper in response, and he chuckles as he tortures me, his erection pushing against my opening. "Tell me you forgive me, then," he says. His cock presses against my ass, hot and hard.

"Gods, I...I forgive you," I moan. "Forgive me, too."

"You're forgiven," Henri says with a smile. And then, finally, he thrusts into me for only the second time. I gasp at feeling him inside me again after several weeks, and the last time being my first time. "Notice how I'm doing this, John," Henri says in his teacher voice as I moan underneath him.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Professor," I joke, moaning as he slips deeper into me, lifting me up slightly and changing our angle.

Henri raises an eyebrow at the nickname, his eyes widening, and I blush furiously. But then I feel his lips against my ear, the movement causing him to slip all the way inside me. "I quite like that nickname," he whispers seductively.

Oh, gods.

As we make love, Henri teaches me how to do it so that both of us can experience the maximum amount of pleasure simultaneously. I tremble against him as he strokes my cock at the same time, and I lean into his touch.

After we come at the same time, Henri pulls me into his arms, wrapping a blanket around us. It's a cool night, and I shiver against the warmth of his body. We look up at the stars again, my head on his shoulder. "Do you think they can see us?" I ask.

"Hopefully not. We're naked."

"Henri!"

My lover chuckles. "Maybe. I don't really want to know what the Elders would think."

"I don't care what they think," I say, and I snuggle closer to him, lacing my fingers through his. "So...don't yell at me again, but I was just wondering how you can think I'm the one when you were married to Julianne. I can't compare to marriage-"

"Marry me, then," Henri says, meeting my gaze with his.

I freeze. "What?" I squeak. "Are you serious?"

Henri turns to me, taking my hands in his. "Marry me," he murmurs into my ear. "I'll never leave you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	22. Road Trip

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Road Trip**

 **Summary: John and Henri get engaged in Cincinnati and tell Six about their decision.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Humor, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Smut and sexual implications**

* * *

I gape at my lover, unsure of if what I just heard is true. "Yes," I say, and I don't realize I'm crying until Henri wipes the tears from my face. He leans in and kisses me softly, deeply, and I lose myself in him.

Henri and I spend the night in the bed of the truck, snuggling and talking occasionally when we're not kissing. Eventually, I fall asleep in his arms, and I wake to being stabbed in the eye by sunlight. "Hey there," Henri says, already awake as I stir.

"Good morning." I cover my eyes to block the sunlight, and I feel warm lips on mine. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around Henri's neck and coaxing his tongue into my mouth. I let myself get lost in the kiss for a long moment before we break apart. "We should get dressed," I say. So we do.

We get out of the bed of the truck, and Henri unlocks it so we can climb inside. As he starts the car, he says, "Before we go home, I was thinking we could go pick out a ring," Henri says.

I blink. "Oh my gosh," I realize. "An engagement ring. I…" I shake my head in shock, and Henri smiles. "I'd love to."

We drive a little outside Paradise with the music on, and the same clothes we were in yesterday. Henri and I both agree that since it's a small town, any engagement would be news, especially an 18 year old's engagement to his guardian. Henri sings and I throw random things I find in the car at him to try to get him to stop. Last night doesn't feel real - we still act the same as we always do, bickering the whole way there like we're already a married couple.

Six texts me. _Good morning,_ she says. _Where are you two idiots?_

 _Morning to you too_ , I say, texting her the eye roll emoji. "Henri," I say, and he turns the radio down to listen to me. "Six texted me and wants to know where we are."

"Ah. Tell her we decided to have a romantic night of post-fight sex elsewhere and we should be back in a few hours."

"I'm not saying that!" My face burns as Henri takes the phone out of my hand. He puts the phone on speaker, and I look over to find that he's calling Six.

"Hey, John," Six's voice says from over Bluetooth.

"You're on Speaker," I say. _Do you want to tell her?_ I mouth to Henri.

He nods. "Listen," Henri says, still holding my phone. "Um...John and I are on a romantic adventure."

"Henri," I warn, snatching the phone from him. "I will hang up."

Six laughs as Henri says, "We, uh...we got engaged."

Silence. I shift awkwardly in my seat, looking out at the empty road in front of me. We're still in the middle of nowhere and the GPS says we won't get to Cincinnati for another half hour.

"You've got to be kidding me," Six says over the phone. "We're in the middle of a war, and you're eloping?"

"We're not eloping!" I exclaim as Henri laughs in the driver's seat. I elbow him and he grunts. "Henri asked me to marry him, and I said yes. I have no idea when the wedding will be. He just asked me last night."

"I…" Six says over the phone, and Henri and I exchange a worried glance. We knew we would get this kind of reaction out of people, but it's something we've learned to deal with. "You're eighteen, John. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure about him," I say, and Henri smiles at me, reaching for my hand and lacing his fingers between mine. The fluttering in my chest confirms my answer. "It's right, and no one can convince us otherwise."

"What are you going to do when we go back to Lorien? Are you going to tell everyone that you're married to your Cepan?"

"We've asked each other the same question," I admit. "I want to be with him for the rest of my life. And I'm proud to be with him."

"All right," Six says. "Well, congratulations, then. I am happy for you guys, I just don't want any less understanding Lorics - or humans - to break you apart."

"No one will," I promise, earning another smile from Henri. "We'll be back later. We're driving to Cincinnati right now to get an engagement ring."

Six whistles. "Well, have fun. But not too much fun, because we don't need any little Lorics running around."

"Six! Gods, what is wrong with you people?" I exclaim, and Henri and Six both laugh. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye," Six says with a laugh, and we hang up.

I let out a large breath of air as Henri grins. The topic of kids now leaves an awkward silence settling in the car. "Would you want kids one day?" I ask in all seriousness.

"I would," Henri says. "When this war is over. I don't want any kid to have to grow up during this war."

I nod in agreement, and take his hand again as we drive into the city.

* * *

On the way back, I can't stop staring at the sparkling diamond ring on my finger. Henri really went all out, letting me have free reign of the jewelry store. Henri and I also picked up a few things in a very adult store that left my face burning as we walked out. Henri just patted my shoulder, told me I didn't need to feel embarrassed, and let me be alone with my thoughts on the drive home.

Now, though, I know we won't have a lot of privacy when we get home. So I lean across the car and kiss his neck, feeling Henri shiver as he drives down the road. "John," Henri says sternly. "Don't distract the driver."

I press my lips to his neck again, leaning forward to kiss his jaw as I move my hand down to his lap. My fingers move dangerously high up his leg. The car swerves, and Henri pulls over to the side of the road to glare at me. "John, we had sex twelve hours ago," Henri says.

"And now I want to have sex again," I reply, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt.

"John," Henri warns again, but I pull him closer and kiss him. Henri doesn't pull away - instead, he leans forward and parts my lips with his tongue. "The backseat," Henri groans, and pulls me into the back of the truck. I feel his lips on my neck, sucking on my skin. I pull Henri's shirt over his head, running my fingers over toned muscles and tanned skin. Henri unbuttons my pants, reaching into my underwear and finding my opening with his fingers. He slips his fingers inside me, finding my sweet spot and rubbing it.

"Henri!" I cry out, feeling myself throbbing. His lips meet mine in a hungry, fervent kiss, his fingers still rubbing that spot. "Fuck…" I can't think straight, and I'm sweating as Henri keeps his fingers pressed against my sweet spot. "Henri," I pant, my chest heaving as I let out a string of colorful curses that would surprise even Henri. "Going to come," I gasp.

"Not just yet," Henri says. I whimper, and Henri chuckles dangerously above me. Suddenly, my wrists feel cold and heavy, and I look up to find the handcuffs Henri and I bought wrapped around my wrists. "Say my name again," he whispers in my ear, and I tremble against him.

"Henri," I whimper.

"Good," Henri says, looking down at me as his body looms over mine. He moves down my body, and I feel his arm wrap around my hip, his mouth pressing against my opening. I arch my back, which is hard to do because of the handcuffs as I feel his hot tongue slip inside me, eating me out.

"Henri!" I scream as he presses harder, his tongue stroking my insides. I moan underneath him, panting. My hands begin to glow, but I press the urge down deep inside me. If I ruin the car, we aren't getting home, and all because we decided to have a quick fuck on the side of the road. I don't even want to think about someone passing by and seeing us, or the Mogadorians finding us here. That would be unbearably awkward.

"Do you want me to use one of these on you?" Henri asks, and I hear the bag that we got from the adult store rustling.

"Not right now," I moan. "I want you inside me." I pull him into a hot, hungry kiss, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants with trembling fingers. Henri's cock presses against my opening, and he thrusts inside me, hard. "Fuck," I gasp, holding onto Henri's shoulders as my lover pushes deeper into me. "Henriiiii…"

I feel his hand wrap around my cock, touching me gently as he grinds his hips against mine. I gasp into his mouth, putting my hand over his and guiding him. The heat builds up between us as Henri fucks me, and then he hits my sweet spot.

My orgasm crashes over me, and I cry out as I spill over Henri's hand. Henri spills his seed inside me, then collapses against me, panting. "I love you," I murmur into his ear.

"Gods, I love you," Henri says, and pulls me into a deep, soft kiss.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	23. Blue

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Blue**

 **Summary: John and Henri have the most unexpected twenty four hours of their life.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Suspense, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications**

* * *

"Your Chest is glowing," Six says to me right as we walk in the door. Bernie Kosar is standing by my Chest, barking.

Henri stops amidst taking off his jacket, and we run into the living room. He opens it, and I look over my lover's shoulder curiously as he takes out a glowing red object. Faintly, I hear a girl's voice screaming for help. We tap into the girl's location using similar objects from the Chest, and Henri says, "We need to go to Spain. Now. Get your things." He looks around at us.

"Are we taking Bernie Kosar?" I ask. Part of me wants to complain, since Henri and I just walked in the door after a night out followed by a mini road trip, but I know this is my duty. It's what I was meant to do.

Henri hesitates. "Yes, but...we'll have to bring him in the plane with us."

"That's fine." I grab his travel crate and he hops in. Then, we part ways to go pack some quick, basic necessities. I start packing Henri's medicines for his wound.

"What are you doing?"  
"Packing your medicine? You know, the stuff that's helping you recover?"

"I'm recovered," Henri says.

"No you're not," I insist. "I'm bringing it."

"We're traveling light," Henri retorts. "Leave that at home and pack your clothes."

"I'll wear this the whole time if it means you can stay healthy," I say. I shove the medicine and wrappings in my carry on, and go to pack my clothes.

"I'm not going to be the one to slow us down," Henri says. "Not when I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"You can't protect me if you die of infection in a foreign country, you idiot."

"Because letting your Cepan slow you down is so smart."

"Well, I'm glad that you two finally figured out that you're idiots," Six says from the bedroom doorway, her duffel bag in hand, "but can we go now?"

"Not until Henri lets me bring his medicine," I say.

Henri sighs. "All right. Fine. But you're carrying it," he says, and I nod. We finish packing, and I grin to myself. I've finally made a decision for myself - a big decision, and Henri's letting me take care of him while we're abroad.

We pack the stuff and Bernie Kosar in the car, which is a slightly awkward car ride. I really hope Six doesn't discover the bag of adult indulgences we have in the backseat, where she's currently sitting. Henri and I are still tense from our argument, and I'm gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Don't bite your lip," Henri snaps, and I stop at once.

That's about as much conversation as we have on the drive back into Cincinnati. I begin to feel more and more hurt that Henri didn't want me to take care of him. As we get out of the car, I say quietly. "You know I don't think about you like that, right?"

"Think about me how?" Henri asks, grabbing our bags as I grab Bernie Kosar's crate.

"As...disposable," I say, trying to find the right word.

Henri's expression softens, and he pats me on the shoulder before walking ahead of me.

We get through security without a problem, all of us holding our breath at each checkpoint because of our fake paperwork. Henri forged all of our IDs, passports, Bernie Kosar's papers, which we already had handy in case something like this happened. When we get to the gate, Six says, "I'm going to go get some food. Do you guys want anything?" We shake our heads, and Six leaves. There's a few people walking about, but it's not too crowded.

"What you said earlier," Henri says when we're alone, "Thank you."

"You're my partner," I say. "I _want_ to take care of you. It's not some obligation I feel like I have, like I'm stuck with you or something."

"I don't like to be coddled and fussed over, that's all," Henri says. "And either way, you are stuck with me."

I smile. "Maybe I want to be," I retort. To my surprise, Henri leans in and kisses me, really kisses me, even with all these people here. It's just a simple kiss on the lips, soft and lingering, but it leaves me breathless when it's over. "I won't coddle you if you let me have your medicine and wrappings in case something does happen, okay?"  
"Okay," Henri says. He kisses me again, soft and slow, and we break apart panting.

"People are staring," I notice. One person is smiling, but the other two look a mix between confused and intrigued.

"Let them," Henri murmurs into my ear, and I shiver.

"Of course you two are making out in the middle of the gate," Six says as she sits down next to me.

"We're hardly making out," I protest. "And we're not in the middle of the gate."

"Well, at least you've stopped arguing," Six says. "For now."

I blush as they call our flight, and we stand up, gather our things, and board the plane. We're in first class - Henri and I on one side, and Six on the aisle across from us with a stranger. Bernie Kosar sits obediently under the seat in front of me in his crate. I rest my head on Henri's shoulder and loop my arm around his as we take off.

I'm shook awake by Henri asking me, "Do you want a drink, John?"

I realize I fell asleep on him, sit up, and give the flight attendant my drink order. "Sorry I fell asleep on you," I say.

Henri smiles and pulls me closer, and I snuggle against him gratefully, falling asleep again.

Later, I wake up as Henri sits up in the seat beside me. I look over at Henri to see that his face is green, and I hand him a bag just as Henri throws up. "Henri! What's wrong?" I ask. Six, who's reading a book across the aisle, looks over at us, her eyes widening. I put my hand on his back, rubbing it as Henri vomits again.

"Probably just...just turbulence," Henri says, but he's burning up. I hope it isn't the wound finally getting infected. Maybe the germs from everyone around us are making it worse. But when I check his bandages, everything seems fine. He was supposed to get the stitches out, but that'll have to wait until we get back from Spain. Hopefully with another Garde to add to our numbers.

I rewrap his bandages and apply more ointment, just in case. Henri shivers as I move my hand over his bare stomach. His gaze is filled with desire, and I shiver. I pull a fever reducer pill out of my bag and hand it to Henri. "Take this," I say. I smooth back his hair, my chest tightening with worry. I can't do much on a plane, but at least Henri takes the pill I give him without an argument.

Eleven hours later, we get off the plane in Spain. Henri goes into a store and goes to the bathroom alone. Then I get a text from Henri a few minutes later that says, _Come in here. I need you._

I immediately run into the bathroom and find his stall. Henri opens the door, pulls me in, and closes the door behind me. We're the only ones in here. "Is everything okay?" I ask, but then I look down and see what's in his hand.

I think I can feel my heart stop, and I squeak, "Henri?"

Henri holds up a blue stick. "I had a hunch," Henri says, and it seems like he's in just as much shock as I am. "John...I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	24. Sacrifices

**AN: white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **Title: Sacrifices**

 **Summary: John and Six go to rescue Number Seven without Henri.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Action, Suspense, Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Violence and action**

* * *

I come to with Six and Henri's blurry faces above me. I groan and sit up, finding that I'm laying down in the bathroom stall, Henri's jacket under my head as a pillow. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Just a couple minutes," Six replies, shaking her head at me. "I told you two not to have too much fun, didn't I?"

"That would be after I got Henri pregnant," I admit, my face burning.

Six sighs. "Well, the good thing is, our kind is reproducing. We need that while our planet and race are going extinct."

Henri bites his lip, and I know he's thinking about what he told me, about our baby having to grow up in this war. "Hey," I say, putting a hand on Henri's shoulder. "You'll be the best parent that kid could ask for." Henri offers me a sad smile.

"If you two start making out, I will leave you behind and go get the Garde myself," Six says, and Henri and I laugh.

"No making out," I promise, holding up my hands in defense. I get up off the ground, collecting our things. "Also, you need my Chest to find her, so you can't just leave us."

"Damn it, you're right."

"Where is your Chest, anyway?" I ask.

"I buried it," Six says. "When I went back for it, it was gone."

That puts the three of us in a somber mood as we get a cab. We try to figure out the address based on the location of the Garde, and we give it to the driver. "Are you feeling better?" I ask Henri after we load our stuff in the back and I feed Bernie Kosar and take him out to pee. When Henri nods, I say, "Good. You shouldn't come with us to get the Garde."  
"I'm coming," Henri insists.

"Henri, you have our baby inside you. A life. If I lost my family…" I shook my head, unable to even think it. "This changes things."

"I'm still training you and the rest of the Garde."

"From the sidelines, yes, but you aren't going to train with us physically until the baby is born," I insist. "And I'm taking you to a hotel."

"We shouldn't split up," Henri protests.

"Henri, if the Mogadorians are there, they'll kill you whether you're pregnant or not," I point out. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Henri sighs, but doesn't object. I pull back the glass to tell the cab driver to make a stop at a nearby hotel on the way. I'm reluctant to part with him, even for a bit, because who knows if this is the last time I'll see him? I'm going into a war. "Be careful," I say when I drop him off at the hotel. "Stay inside. Don't go anywhere."

Henri laughs. "Now you're giving me instructions?"

"I'm serious, Henri. I can't - won't - do this without you," I insist, and I lean in and kiss him. Henri holds me in his strong arms, kissing me back deeply. The kiss lingers, and he slips his tongue in my mouth, wrapping around my own and stroking. I savor the taste of him, of happiness and home.

I'm wiping tears from my eyes as we break apart, and I let him go. I want him by my side, but I know I have to protect my family. "I love you so much," I say.

Henri kisses my tears away. "I love you," he echoes. "Always and forever."

* * *

When we get back to the hotel with Marina and Ella, I say, "Listen...there's something that you should know about me and my Cepan."

"They're getting married," Six interjects. "And John's Cepan is pregnant."

Marina blinks. "Huh? I thought that wasn't allowed. Plus, they're older than us."

Six laughs. "Like that's going to stop John and Henri."

I try calling Henri. No response. My heart stops, and I frantically dial his number three more times, but no response. Maybe he's sleeping. But even then, he would have woken and picked up the phone by now. I throw open the car door and run into the hotel, skidding to a stop at the front desk. "Has my fiance checked in? Raphael White," I say, giving her another French name Henri gave himself.

"Let my check," the lady says, and types on her keyboard. "He checked in, but he left with a group of men about an hour ago."

I froze. "Tall, pale skin, trench coats?" I ask. She nods, and my heart plummets. "Can I have a room key?" She hands me one, and I run down the hall to Henri's room, throwing open the door. _You want your Cepan, come find him,_ a note reads that I find on the bed, followed with an address. I take the note and run out to the taxi. "Henri's been taken," I say.

* * *

It takes the worst hour of my life to get there. When we arrive at the address and the taxi drives off, Six says, "So what do you plan to do? Just walk in and surrender?"

"I don't know," I admit.

"And when they realize you're Number Four?" Six asks. "That they can hurt you?"

"Then...it's over for me," I admit. "But maybe I can help my family get out."

"You're being an idiot," Marina says, and Six grins.

"I love him," I say. "Look, you guys don't have to come in, but I'm going in to get him. Hold my Chest for me?"

Six nods, and I hand it to her. "Stay safe," she says, and to my surprise, she hugs me. So does Marina and Ella, and I hug them all back tightly. "We'll keep watch out here and intervene if necessary."

It makes me feel better knowing I have friends on the outside to back me up. "Thanks."

Before I go inside, Six transfers some of her invisibility powers to me. I go inside, wandering the halls, wondering where they could have put Henri. I don't even want to think about them torturing him, not when he's carrying our baby.

I check every cell, and I know I'm running out of time. My hour is almost up, and I still haven't found him. "John," I hear, and my heart lifts. I turn to find Henri in one of the last cells, sitting against the wall with several buckets beside him.

"Henri!" I whisper. "Wait...how can you see me? I'm invisible."

"I have powers that let me see past my Garde's - or any other Garde's - Legacies," Henri admits. "We don't have time for that now."

"Right," I say. I concentrate, opening the lock with my telekinesis. The door swings open just enough for me to wrap my arm around Henri's shoulders and help him out, making him invisible, too. We make it almost to the exit before we turn visible.

"Shit," Henri hisses.

"Hey!" a Mogadorian shouts, and we freeze. "Get the alarm - there's a Garde!" Someone obeys, because suddenly an alarm blares. "Which number are you?"

"Don't tell him," Henri says.

"Tell me or I'll shoot your Cepan on the spot!" the Mogadorian shouts.

"John," Henri says. "I love you."

I turn around, holding my hands up in surrender. "I am Number Four," I say.

And then, suddenly, the Mogadorian goes down.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	25. Revealed

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Revealed**

 **Summary: John and Henri worry about their relationship being discovered by the Mogadorians.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Suspense, Drama, Action**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Lemon and sexual implications, violence/action**

* * *

"Run!" I hear Six shout from somewhere in the room. The Mogadorian shoots towards the source of the noise, but nothing happens. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Get out of here," Henri says, grabbing a weapon from a dead Mogadorian, that's now a pile of ash.

"No. I'm not leaving you," I insist.

"Marina and Ella are out there," Henri points out. Then his face softens, and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me full on the lips, soft and deep, in front of all the Mogadorians. I'm so stunned that I just barely have time to kiss back before Henri's warm lips disappear. The Mogadorians are also so stunned to see a Cepan and his Garde kissing that they give Henri the opportunity to shoot three of them until they disintegrate into ash, giving both of us the chance to run.

"I can't believe you did that," I say, feeling a rush of love as Six turns visible beside us.

"Honestly, I can't either," Henri admits. "They have us kissing on camera now, and they know I'm your Cepan."

"Shit."

"That's right," Henri agrees, sighing as he puts a protective hand over his stomach. "I just didn't know what else to do."

"Well, I know what we need to do," Six interjects. "We need to find the other Garde. Marina, Ella, and I will go to India. You two go home."

"That's not a wise idea," Henri says. "You guys need an adult with you."

"My Cepan," Ella says. "Crayton. We'll go back and contact him, and you two go home."

Henri nods. "All right."

Six sighs as she looks at me. "What mess have you gotten yourself into, John?"

"I don't know," I admit. "But at least I'm in this mess with him. And all of you." Six smiles and I hug her. "Be careful," I whisper.

"You too."

* * *

The long trip back to Paradise is silent and tense. When Henri and I finally get inside our bedroom, he turns to me. "You gave them your number," he says. "Do you realize that we have to leave Paradise now?" My heart sinks. "You know I would have died for you."

"Stop it," I growl, not wanting to hear it.

"I'm not going to stop," Henri says, grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him. "You gave them your number. This is serious, John. They have you on _camera_ , John. Saying your number. And I'll wager they're sending it off to the other Mogadorian bases, if they haven't already. Now they have a number to match to your face, and you're next. Not only that, but they have _us_ on camera, kissing."

"You're welcome for rescuing you," I snarl. "And you think your scare tactics are going to stop me from loving you?" I ask. "Because they're not, so get over it. And what about you, huh? Keeping secrets from me? Is that what a Cepan is supposed to do?" When Henri looks confused, I elaborate. "Your powers? I didn't even know you had powers."

"We were instructed to keep them a secret from our Garde," Henri says.

"I'm your lover," I point out. "We're partners, Henri."

"You're my Garde first and foremost," Henri says, and I feel a pang of hurt. "If you can't understand that, I'm going to have to break off our engagement."

I feel like I've been punched in the gut. "You don't even want any of this," I accuse him. "Me, our marriage, our baby. None of it. You may not be disposable to me, but that's not the issue. _I'm_ disposable to _you_."

Henri's image is blurry with tears as he pulls me against him and crushes his mouth to mine, hard. My knees buckle underneath me, and Henri wraps an arm around my waist to steady me, holding me. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed, his body looming over mine. I loop my arms around his neck and twist my tongue around his. Henri groans into my mouth, his cock pressing into my thigh through our jeans. I tremble against him, reaching down to stroke him through his pants. "Fuck," Henri gasps into my mouth, and I can feel him throbbing, hard and soaking wet. Oh, gods. "You are _not_ disposable to me," he murmurs into my ear. He kisses my neck, and I shiver as his lips trail down to my throat, pressing another kiss there. His hand wanders between my legs, unbuttoning my jeans and tugging the zipper down. We haven't gone further than kissing in almost a week, and my heart races. Henri smirks wickedly, moving down the bed and wrapping his arm around my hips, holding me in place as he presses his mouth against my opening, flicking his tongue against it teasingly.

My hands begin to glow, my chest heaving as Henri's tongue traces my opening, teasing me. "Dear gods," I gasp, and Henri chuckles as he torments me. Then he slips his tongue inside me, eating me out. "Oh...fuck," I curse as Henri explores thoroughly, licking me in slow, languid strokes with that tongue of his. My hands glow brighter, and I clench them into fists as a lightbulb pops in the room. Henri and I both jump, and his tongue disappears. I whimper at the loss before he moves back up the bed and whispers, "Control," into my ear. I shiver.

"I can't," I whimper as he slips a finger inside me.

"Relax," he says, adding another finger and curling them. I pant helplessly as he finds my sweet spot, and I arch against him. "Don't tense up."

"You make me crazy," I gasp, and he chuckles again as he rubs against my sweet spot with his fingers. My hands glow brighter in response. "Wait, how...how come your powers never react to me, if...if mine react to you?" I pant. I still can't believe Henri has powers and he never told me, and I never saw or noticed them.

"They do," Henri admits. "I can just control them better than you can." He adds a third finger, curling them again and moving them around inside me. I swear, leaning my head back against the pillows as a table lamp topples onto the floor, shattering. Henri sighs. "I liked that lamp."

"I like what you're doing to me," I respond, and Henri chuckles, kissing my neck as he curls his fingers inside me, rubbing them against my sweet spot. "Henriiiii…" I moan, his passionate touches enough to send me over the edge, squirting out liquid onto his hand and the bed. Henri gathers me in his arms, kissing my hair, and I rest against him, listening to his heartbeat. "I love how right when we come home, the first thing we do is have sex."

"That would be surprising to absolutely no one."

"Agreed," I laugh.

We're silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company before Henri asks, "Do you really think I don't want this baby?"

I'm taken aback by his question, but I answer honestly anyway. "In the car on the way to Cincinnati the first time, you said you don't want any baby to have to grow up in this war. That you'd rather wait until we went back to Lorien." I look up at him.

Henri's eyes widen in understanding, and he holds me tighter, shaking his head. "No," he says, his voice thick with tears. I feel my heart breaking. "I am so happy to be starting this family with you sooner than expected. It just gives me something to live for." I rest my head on his shoulder, my own eyes filling with tears at his response. "If something happened and you'd never known that…" Henri shakes his head some more.

I snuggle closer to him, laying in his arms contentedly. I'm in such a state of bliss that I don't want to bring up my next question, but I know I have to. "Do we really have to leave Paradise?"

"I'm afraid so," Henri says. "Believe me, I don't want to, but the second that the rest of the Garde get back, we're going to have to."

"I understand," I reply. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I feel the same about you," Henri says, his hand sliding into my hair and pulling me closer and connecting our lips.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	26. Colors

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Colors**

 **Summary: John discovers something new about his fiance.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Smut**

* * *

We're still kissing minutes later when the phone rings on the bedside table. We both jump, and I reluctantly break the kiss to grab the phone as Henri trails kisses down my neck. I shiver. "Hello?"

"Hey," Six says, and I put her on Speaker. Henri presses another kiss to my neck, his hand moving down my side. I shiver.

"Hey. Henri's here," I say. "How's it going?"

"We landed about three hours ago," Marina says. "We've heard rumors about the other Garde already. Apparently the people here think he's some sort of a god, Vishnu or something."

"That's interesting," I say. "Any other news?"

"Not really," Six replies. "We're getting to know Ella's Cepan. He's great and he's been so helpful."

"Well, that's great. I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Henri says, and I squeeze his shoulder lovingly.

"We get it," Marina says. "I don't want you to lose your baby."

"Thanks," Henri says, and I smile at him.

We hang up after a minute, and when we're off the phone with them, I flip us over so that Henri is underneath me, and I straddle his hips with my legs. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him.

"Nothing," Henri replies innocently as I press a kiss to his jaw.

"I want to make you lose control," I whisper in his ear, and he shivers against me. "In fact, I will."

"Good luck with that," Henri challenges.

"Thank you," I reply, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down, slipping a hand into his underwear and stroking him.

Henri swears, arching against me. I brush my fingertips against his opening teasingly, and Henri growls deep in his throat. The sound turns me on and I press my fingers inside him, caressing him. "Shit," he swears again as I press another kiss to his jaw, then his throat, earning a strangled moan. I move down his body, tugging his shirt over his head and tracing his abs with my tongue. Henri whimpers, trembling underneath me. I press my mouth against his opening, teasing him with my tongue before slipping it inside him, licking him. I can hear Henri panting above me, and I press harder with my mouth, keeping a grip on his hips with my hands. "John," he groans, and suddenly something changes. I feel his skin growing really hot - not just slick with sweat or hot like how sex usually is, but almost burning. Concerned, I look up at Henri to find him glowing a blueish color. It's kind of like my Lumen, but all around him instead of just coming from my hands. Even his eyes are glowing, and I move up the bed to cup his face in my hand, examining his eyes. "Oh my gods," I breathe. "So beautiful."

"Now I've lost control," Henri pants underneath me. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Of course not. How could I?" I murmur, still in awe.

"It changes color," Henri admits as I wrap my arm around his hips, pulling him against me so that my erection slips down to his opening. Henri gasps as he straddles me, my hips between his legs. "According to my mood. It's to let a Garde know what his or her Cepan is feeling, so that minimal conflicts or misunderstandings occur between them."

"And what does hot pink stand for?" I ask, because that's the color Henri's glowing now. Though I think I already know the answer.

Henri chuckles. "What do you think?" he murmurs, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Lust. Love. Desire." He moves his hips forward, his opening rubbing against the tip of my cock, and I shiver. His fingers brush my nipples, pinching and twisting them until I moan into his mouth. I flip us over again so that Henri is underneath me and, finally, sink into him. We moan in unison as I press my hips into his, and he arches against me, growling again. I grind against him again, and Henri gasps, "Fuck." He groans deep in his throat, and the sound turns me on even more. "Harder," Henri groans, and I oblige. Henri flips us over, sitting in my lap and riding me into the mattress. I grip his ass with both hands and he moans again, his hands running down my back. I hit Henri's sweet spot, and Henri gasps again. " _Fuck…_ " I wrap my fingers around him and stroke, and Henri lets out of string of colorful swears underneath me. Henri wraps his legs around my hips, pressing up against me as I press down against him. "Oh gods," Henri gasps as I squeeze him gently, and he whimpers. "You have no idea what you do to me."

I laugh, pressing a kiss to his neck, his jaw, his throat, and Henri shivers. I squeeze him again and he comes onto my hand, spilling onto the bed. I come shortly after, deep inside him, and collapse against him, both of us panting.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	27. Battle

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Battle**

 **Summary: John and Henri's love is challenged.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Sexual implications**

* * *

Over the next three days, Henri and I start packing up the house. We call the others to let them know, and Six reluctantly agrees. "I feel the worst for Six," I say to Henri after we hang up. "She's made friends here."

"So have you," Henri says, and I nod.

He starts to lift a box off the dining room table, but I put my hand on his arm. "I don't want you lifting something that heavy. Not after your injury, and the baby."

"I can do it," Henri insists coolly. He tries to pick it up again, but I lift it with my telekinesis and hold it out of his reach. "Give it back, John."

"No."

"I'm not asking," Henri says, glaring at me. I gulp, but I stand my ground.

"I don't care if you're asking or not," I reply. I feel a little bad when I see hurt flash in his eyes, and he clenches his jaw. Then, I'm knocked off my feet and swept across the room into his arms, his stern gaze meeting mine.

My mouth hangs open in shock, my hands resting on his chest. "You have telekinesis!"

"Drop it, John."

"I'm not a dog - mmph," I say as I find myself being kissed. Devoured, more accurately. I whimper helplessly, pressing myself against him as his tongue strokes mine. I grab the collar of his shirt, my legs buckling underneath me, and the box sinks back down to the dining room table, shaking violently and rattling the dishes. I feel Henri's hand move between my legs, stroking me through my pants, and I gasp into his mouth. But then his hand disappears, and I whimper. "Don't tease me," I protest between kisses.

"You're being ridiculous," Henri says into my ear, and I shiver.

"Fuck me," I beg shamelessly.

Suddenly, Henri steps away, letting me go and picking up the box. "You'll have to wait for that," Henri says, walking out of the room. I groan in frustration and promptly stare at his ass in those jeans of his as he walks out and grin to myself.

And then, the doorbell rings. I run into the living room to find Henri opening the door. I peek over his shoulder to find Six, Marina, Ella, an older man who I assume is Crayton, and a boy about my age. "Hey," Six says. "We've brought the other Garde."

"Eight," Marina adds helpfully.

"Wonderful," Henri says. "Now that you guys are here, you can help us pack."

"Henri," I scold him. "They just got back from a long trip."

"And we'll be going on another long trip if the Mogadorians find us here," Henri points out. "And that one won't be so pleasant."

Henri and I stare each other down in an unspoken battle for dominance. Six sighs and ushers everyone in. "In case you were wondering, they're always like this," she informs them.

"Come on," I say finally, the heat starting to build up between us. "Go make them your amazing food. They can help pack later, once we've made introductions."

Henri sighs, knowing he's lost this battle, and goes into the kitchen, leaving me and Six alone in the living room. "Just so you know, Crayton has no idea you and Henri are together," Six tells me.

"What? Why would you not think to mention something like that?" I sputter.

"It's your story to tell," she says. "Plus, Crayton's not going to accept this as easily as we have. He was a Cepan too and he knows the rules. If you love Henri, John, you need to fight for him."

"Of course I love him," I say.

"Then go show them that," Six encourages me. Determined now, I rush into the kitchen, where Henri is standing at the stove pushing food around. Everyone's at the table talking, while Crayton is watching Henri cook. I go right up to Henri, grab him by the collar of his jacket, and pull him into a fierce kiss. Henri drops the fork on the ground, his words cut off and replaced with a muffled moan. Everyone else falls silent as I press Henri against the counter, sliding my hands down to his hips as I move my lips against his. Henri clutches me close, his tongue teasing my mouth, and we break apart gasping.

Crayton is gawking at us. "What - what is this?" he sputters.

"I love Henri," I say, feeling a strong arm wrap around me. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't just because of some stupid rule the Elders decided on for everyone else when Lorien was still alive."

"Lorien is alive here," Crayton says. "This is forbidden, and for good reason."

"Crayton, stop," Ella interjects. "They're starting a family. Henri's pregnant, and they're getting married. You can't stop them."

"Plus, it's good because this way we can reproduce," Marina points out.

"But with your Cepan?" Crayton shook his head. "He's so much older than you."

"Not by too much, Crayton," Henri interrupts coolly, and I stifle a laugh despite the situation.

"I couldn't help falling in love with him," I insist.

"Well, help it. We need both you and Henri to be fighting, physically as well." Henri puts a hand protectively over his stomach, and I put him behind me. "I wish it weren't the case, but the Elders ruled against romantic and sexual relationships between Garde and their Cepans. Unanimously."

"The Elders aren't here," I point out. "And they're not coming back."

"You _are_ one of them, Number Four," Crayton spits. "So, yes, they _are_ coming back."

"This is right," I say. "It feels right."

"Right for Lorien, or for you?" Crayton asks me.

I swallow and flee the kitchen, blinking back tears from my eyes as I fly out the back door, letting it slam shut behind me.

* * *

Henri finds me on the back steps a while later. "May I join you?" he asks. When I nod, he sits down beside me.

"It's not fair," I say through my tears, sniffling. " _Is_ this right? For us to be together?" I ask him, looking up at him.

"You tell me," Henri says, and presses his lips against mine. Henri's kiss takes my breath away, even after so many kisses. His tongue finds mine, and I find myself pressed against the balcony, Henri's fingertips tracing my spine. I shiver against him.

"This is right," I murmur against my lover's lips. "It doesn't matter if one person thinks it isn't."

"It isn't just one person," Henri points out.

"I don't care," I say.

"Good, because I don't either," says Henri, lacing his fingers through mine. My heart races at the touch, simple but intimate.

"I'll fight for you," I say, our lips inches apart.

"And I'll fight for you," Henri replies, sealing our promise with another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	28. Misunderstanding

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Misunderstanding**

 **Summary: Henri and John's romantic night leads to awkwardness between them the next day, and John isn't sure why.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri, implied MarinaxEight**

 **Warning(s): Smut, sexual implications**

* * *

Later that night, after everyone else has gone to bed, Henri closes the bedroom door behind us and sighs. "Don't blame yourself," I say. "You didn't kick Crayton out." After I left, Crayton took his rental car and Ella, and left for the night. At least, we all hope it's for the night. With so many kids here now, we need another adult to help us out who's not pregnant.

"Either way, he's gone and those kids are alone."

"They're not alone. They have you," I say, pulling him to me gently. Our lips meet in a soft, slow kiss, and the soft growl that Henri makes when I nip his lower lip makes me shiver. I clutch the collar of his leather jacket as our kiss grows heated, pressing myself against him.

"We have to be quiet tonight," Henri says, and I shiver again as he whispers the words in my ear, leading me to the bed. I sit down, pulling Henri down with me as I lay back on the pillows. Our lips meet again in a hot, desperate kiss, and I flip us over, his hips between my knees. I can't help but notice how perfectly our bodies fit together still, our hips moving against the other's and our legs tangling together. Henri begins to glow again, his chest heaving as we kiss fervently, drinking in more and more of each other.

His glow settles into a pulsing rhythm, and I look at it in confusion. "What's going on?" I ask. Henri takes my hand, moving it to his thigh, and I gasp as I feel him throbbing against my palm. " _Oh_ ," I say, blushing furiously. Henri chuckles and I unbutton his pants, reaching into his underwear to stroke him without the fabric in the way.

"Fuck," Henri gasps, leaning his head back against the pillows. " _John…_ " I smirk, tugging his pants down and moving down the bed. I lick the underside of his cock teasingly, earning a moan. Then I take him in my mouth and suck him, feeling Henri arch against my mouth. " _Fuck_ ," Henri gasps as I wrap my tongue around him. Henri's whimper turns me on even more, and I feel myself begin to harden. I take him as deep as I can, sucking more of him as I grasp his hips, holding him steady. "John," Henri warns. "I-I'm-" He doesn't have time to finish his sentence before he squirts hot, bitter liquid into my mouth. I swallow eagerly, savoring the taste of him. Henri relaxes against the pillows, gasping for breath, but I press my lips against his opening, wanting to make him come again. Henri swears under his breath as I lick the outside of his opening teasingly. "John," Henri whimpers, and I laugh as I tease him, flicking my tongue against his opening and dipping it inside briefly.

"What, you don't like it?" I ask, moving up the bed to whisper in his ear.

Henri shivers. "I...I want…"

"What do you want?" I ask, pressing my fingers inside him and rubbing him.

"Shit," Henri swears again. "You're going to be the death of me."

"That's not an answer," I point out, curling my fingers and pressing them against his sweet spot.

"Fucking _hell_ ," Henri curses, and I laugh. "I...I want you in me."

"Okay," I say, and Henri sighs with relief. "Then beg for me."

"What? No," Henri says. "I don't beg."

"Suit yourself," I say, pulling my fingers out and pulling him into a hot, hungry kiss, teasing his mouth with my tongue. Henri struggles to get my pants off while we're making out, and I laugh again. Henri growls, but then my cock presses against his, silencing both of us. Henri's breath hitches as I lean down to whisper in his ear. "You want me? Beg for me." I rub myself against him, and Henri gasps.

"Please," Henri moans, arching against me. " _Please_ , John…"

"Good boy," I murmur into his ear, and my lover shivers against me. I press my hips against his, my erection slipping down to his opening. And then, finally, I push into him, and hear Henri sigh with relief again. I fuck him hard this time as he wraps his legs around my hips, pressing up against me so that I slip deeper into him. Henri gasps again, moaning underneath me. The kiss that follows is filled with so much heat that we both shiver. I press my hips into his, driving deeper into him. Henri swears, trembling. We kiss again, and I wrap my tongue around his. Henri's moans bring me closer and closer to my orgasm, until I gasp, "Henri, I'm going to…" I moan, and I spill my seed inside him. Henri comes at the same time, and I collapse beside him, both of us gasping as he pulls me into his arms and holds me, and I fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I wake up to an empty bed the next morning, and Bernie Kosar licking my face. Groaning, I sit up. I hear voices coming from the kitchen, so I get dressed and follow the smell of Henri's delicious cooking. It smells like bacon today, and I eagerly walk into the kitchen to find Crayton sitting at the table with the others.

"Hey, I don't think we got a chance to introduce ourselves last night. I'm Eight," the new Garde says, approaching me before I can say anything to Ella's Cepan.

"Four," I say, and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, you came from India," I say. "And people thought you were some sort of god?"  
"Thought? They still do," says Eight with a grin. At the table, Marina blushes. I raise an

eyebrow at her, and Six smirks across from her. I blink and Eight is gone. He reappears at the stove, stealing a piece of bacon off of Henri's stove.

"Hey!" Henri exclaims, and Eight disappears again, reappearing in front of me.

I laugh. "Nice. Good morning, Henri," I say as Henri turns to us. When we make eye contact, he blushes and turns back to his cooking without a word to me.

Well. That's new. I wonder if I embarrassed him or pushed him too far last night.

Crayton, Henri, and I don't speak at breakfast, which is an awkward affair. We divide the chores and get most of the house packed up, and Henri still doesn't speak to me. I go through my memory of the previous night and wonder if there's anything I could have done wrong. Did I make him uncomfortable? And if so, why didn't he say something?

We don't get a moment alone until the rest of the Garde go out to dinner, and Henri and I choose to stay behind. When we're alone, I turn to him and say, "If I hurt you, you would tell me, right?"

" _What_?" Henri asks, blinking in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I don't know what I did to earn the silent treatment!" I exclaim, my frustration increasing. Bernie Kosar cocks his head towards us curiously as I run my fingers through my hair. "If I did something wrong, just tell me."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Henri says, leading me over to the couch. Sighing, I sit down and look at him for an explanation.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you now," Henri points out. "I wasn't mad at you, John." He pauses, and I can tell he's searching for a way to say his next words. "Last night was kind of intense, wasn't it?"

"So this _is_ about last night. I knew it," I say. "Did I get too carried away? I know I'm not that experienced yet, but-"

"Gods, John. I _liked_ it, okay?" Henri interrupts me.

Silence.

"What?" I squeak, not trusting my ears.

"I'm not mad," Henri continues, swallowing. "I...I'm nervous. Around you."

Oh. Well, now I feel like an idiot.

I sit there in silence, continuing to be an idiot as I wrap my head around the idea that Henri could like me being on top. Maybe even prefer it. I just thought he let me do it - I had no idea he _wanted_ it. But before I can say anything, Henri gets up and flees into the bedroom, the door closing and locking behind him.

"Henri, wait!" I say, getting up and following him. I jiggle the knob, but it's locked. "Henri Smith, don't make me use my telekinesis."

"I'm not making you do anything," comes his muffled reply from the other side of the door.

I roll my eyes and focus on the mechanisms of the knob, wrapping my hand around it. Part of my training with Henri involved studying the way doors and knobs and things of that nature are set up, so that I can better use my telekinesis. The lessons work to my advantage now as I turn the knob and enter the room. Henri's sitting on the bed, and he looks up at me. "You don't have to run from me," I say, going over to him and sitting beside him. "I'm just surprised."

"About what?"

"About you liking me on top," I say. "Do you prefer it?"

Henri's deepening blush answers the question for me. I'm painfully aware of the empty house, the bed underneath us, and all of the things I want to do to him right now. I use my telekinesis again to close the bedroom door, locking it behind us.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	29. Inferno

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Inferno**

 **Summary: Things get too hot between Henri and John, and Henri worries about his fiance.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Smut**

* * *

Once the door is locked, I press Henri back against the pillows with a smirk. Henri stares up at me, his eyes filled with pure desire as I lean down and kiss his neck, my hands sliding down to grip his hips. Henri's breath hitches as I kiss his throat, tracing his Adam's apple with my tongue. He shivers against me as my hand wanders between his legs, undoing the button on his jeans. "John," he gasps as I put my hand in his underwear, moving my hand over his cock and stroking it slowly. His whimper makes me close my eyes in desire, and I stop for a moment before continuing my movements, pressing my hips against his. I pull back to remove his shirt, running my hands over his tanned skin and his muscles, which are beginning to soften because of the baby. Henri reaches down to unbutton my pants, tugging them down. I kick them aside, quickly followed by my underwear and Henri's pants and underwear. I tug my shirt over my head so that we're skin to skin, and I kiss him deeply, his tongue tangling with mine in a deep, hot kiss. Smirking, I move down the bed and lick his opening with my tongue, nudging his legs further apart so I can press my mouth against his opening, flicking my tongue against it while never slipping it inside. I massage my tongue against his opening, sucking him, tasting his increasing wetness and enjoying the moans Henri makes in response. Then I move up the bed, grinding down onto him as our gazes meet. "You're a tease," Henri says, his chest heaving. I shrug, unoffended as I take out the handcuffs and lock them around his wrists, pinning them behind his back. I lay him down on his stomach, climbing on top of him. I move my hand down to his butt, squeezing gently, and Henri gasps.

"You've been so naughty," I say, and Henri shivers. "Not talking to me all day."

"Yes," Henri gasps. "So naughty."

I slap him on the butt, not too hard at first, but I still doubt Henri saw it coming. His moan makes my heart race, and Henri gasps, "When I get out of these, I'm going to devour you."

I spank him again, but Henri's words make me shiver. I reach underneath him and rub my fingers against his opening to find him dripping wet. Flipping him over again, I press my fingers inside and Henri swears underneath me, a growl escaping his throat. "Fuck me," Henri pants, desire in his dark gaze.

I smirk evilly and move down the bed, pressing my mouth against his opening again, this time slipping my tongue inside him. "Oh, gods," Henri gasps, arching against my mouth as I stroke him with my tongue. I lick the precum leaking from him as Henri's chest heaves. "John," he whimpers. I smirk again, pulling away and licking his balls, sucking them. " _Fuck_ ," Henri swears, and I can feel him trembling. I lick the underside of his cock, flicking my tongue teasingly over the tip. Henri's gasp makes my stomach do flip-flops as I lick his opening, teasing him again.

I move up the bed, leaning down to whisper in his ear as I move my hand between his legs. "You've got it wrong," I say, massaging his opening with my fingers. " _I'm_ going to devour _you_." I nip at his ear playfully, and Henri shivers. I slip my fingers inside him, and he gasps again. I lean my head down to kiss his neck at the same time, running the tip of my tongue along the upper shell of his ear. I feel him shiver again, and his colors begin to change rapidly. I wiggle my fingers inside him and the lights in the room start to change color, too, and then the light bulbs pop. All of them.

"I thought you never lost control," I whisper in his ear, smirking. I can feel him trembling, his chest heaving.

"When I'm on top," Henri gasps. I remove my fingers and push against his opening with my erection. "Oh gods, please," Henri whimpers. "Fuck me."

And then, finally, I push into him, fucking him _hard_ into the mattress. Henri holds onto me for dear life, arching against me as I slip deeper into him, hitting his sweet spot. It isn't long before Henri spills onto my hand, which is stroking his cock at the same rhythm as our thrusts. I come shortly after, deep inside him, and snuggle against him still buried inside him. Tiredly, I reach into the bedside table to remove the key to the handcuffs, which are still around my lover's wrist. I unlock them, and then immediately find myself on my back, pinned to the bed, and Henri above me with a hungry look in his eyes. I freeze. "Oh, fuck."

"That's an accurate statement," Henri muses. "I told you I was going to devour you when I got out of those, and now I'm going to have my way with you." Henri whispers this last part in my ear, and I shiver against him.

I feel his fingers rubbing against my opening, and my insides throb in anticipation. He nudges my legs apart, slipping his fingers inside me and scissoring them, rubbing his fingers against my insides. I curse and lean my head back, my heart racing as my eyes flutter closed. "Henri," I gasp as he rubs against my sweet spot and presses a kiss to my throat. His fingers slip out of me and run over my cock before wrapping around it. "Henri," I whimper, and he chuckles as he torments me, enjoying every bit of it. Bastard.

He strokes me, over and over again until I feel my chest heaving. And then he moves down the bed, grasping my hips in his hands as he takes me in his mouth, sucking me. My hands begin to glow as I arch against his hot mouth. His tongue wraps around me, rubbing against my shaft, and I gasp. "Oh fuck," I moan as he takes me as deep as he can, and I feel myself hit the back of his mouth before he begins to suck me again. I sob at the feeling, my body beginning to grow uncomfortably hot as Henri moves his attention to my balls, sucking on them.

I cry out in pleasure, and I feel Henri holding my hips steady as he teases my opening with his tongue. He licks my opening again and I come into his mouth, shaking as Henri moves up the bed to lay beside me. He begins to pull me into his arms, and then pulls back. "You're hot."

"Well, thank you for the compliment," I pant, still in a state of bliss.

Henri rolls his eyes at me. "I mean your skin." He feels my forehead. "You're sweating."

I sit up and realize I am indeed sweating, a lot. "Maybe it's another side effect of losing control."

Henri looks at me curiously. "What does it feel like?"

"Hot."

That earns me another eye roll. "I mean internally."

" _Heat_ ," I say again in all honesty. "Just...too much of it. And then my Lumen begins to glow. It feels like I'm burning from the inside out."

"Maybe we shouldn't have sex until we figure that out," Henri says. "I don't want you burning from the inside out, John."

"But I want you," I say, trying to pull him to me.

"No," Henri says, gently pushing me away. I stop immediately, and Henri sighs, able to tell that I feel bad. "Come here," he says, and I settle in his arms, feeling him kiss the top of my head. "We'll figure this out, I promise."

As I fall asleep, I pray that he's right.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I am SO SORRY about the wait. Shit went down in my life in February and I have been absent in everything for the past two weeks. I am still writing this, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and updates soon :)**


	30. Challenge

**white collar black wolf: Thank you! You'll find out soon :)**

 **Title: Challenge**

 **Summary: When it's time for the Garde to leave, something comes up that makes John declare his leadership over the Garde.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri**

 **Warning(s): Smut**

* * *

The next day, we finish packing up the house. There really isn't that much to go through, and we decide to take some of it to a consignment shop and repurchase whatever else we need besides the basic things when we get to Hawaii, which is where we're going to live next. Hopefully there, we'll be able to be more isolated from the Mogadorians.

Amidst our packing, I find Henri in the kitchen, his gaze fixed on the dining room table. "What's up?" I ask him, going over to stand beside him.

Henri smiles, gesturing to the table. "We shared our first kiss there," he pointed out.

Tears fill my eyes as I think about leaving this place. We're going to dinner with our friends tonight, and it'll be the last time we see them, for a while if not forever. And then we're catching our flight to Honolulu at midnight.

"I remember that like it was yesterday," I say with a smile of my own, thinking of that and the many kisses we've shared since then. "Lots of memories here."

"And now one more," Henri says, kissing me softly. We're alone in the dining room, so I let myself get lost in him, kissing him back deeply. Our kiss lingers, and Henri's tongue tangles with mine, stroking my tongue with his. I shiver against him, unable to remember the last time I felt him inside me as our kiss heats up. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his so that he can definitely feel my throbbing erection. His gasp makes me shiver again.

"Seriously?" I hear Six say from the doorway. "Ugh, all right, everybody out," she calls. "I'll show you around more of the town before we leave." I hear everybody talking at once, and then the front door closes and locks behind us, followed by quiet.

With the house to ourselves now, Henri's hand moves between my legs as he presses me against the kitchen counter, his fingers rubbing me expertly through my jeans. I gasp into his mouth, lifting the hem of his shirt and tugging it over his head. Our gazes meet in a heated moment, and his dark eyes are filled with desire as he glows a bright, hot pink. Henri's body is changing because of the pregnancy, and the next look he gives me is uncertain. "Beautiful," I murmur.

Henri smiles as he picks me up and carries me to the table, hoisting me up so I'm sitting on it. "I'm going to take you right here," he whispers into my ear seductively, and I shiver against him. But first, Henri tugs my pants down, quickly followed by my underwear.

I feel Henri's hand on my thigh, moving dangerously high up my leg, before he kneels on the floor and presses a kiss there, his hands grasping my hips. I wonder why he doesn't just get on with it before I realize what he's doing. He's drawing out the moment, teasing me, getting me to want him more. And damn, it's working. "Please," I beg shamelessly. "Henri," I whimper, trembling as he presses a kiss to my opening. My breath comes out in shaky gasps as Henri's tongue circles my opening teasingly before, finally, slipping inside me. " _Henri_ ," I gasp again as he massages my insides with his tongue, tasting me. My breath hitches, my eyes fluttering closed as Henri licks me thoroughly, and it feels like fire is coursing through me again, burning hot. _So hot_ , I think with a moan as Henri stands up again, and I pull him to me by his belt. I quickly unbuckle it, tugging his own pants down and wrapping my fingers around his cock, stroking him. As it turns out, I'm not the only one throbbing. Henri curses, his pink color pulsing again exactly like the first time.

"Sit down," I say. "In the chair." Henri obliges, and I get up, kneeling down in front of him. I run my tongue along the underside of his cock, licking the tip teasingly.

"Are you going to torment me now?" Henri pants. I just smirk, responding by paying even more attention to the tip of his cock. I massage his shaft with my hand, tasting the precum leaking from him. Henri leans his head back with a groan, and I wrap my mouth around him, sucking him. "Oh...fuck, John," Henri moans. I take him deeper and hear his gasp as I suck him harder. Henri stands, picking me up and hoisting me against him, pushing inside me with a growl. I hold onto his shoulders as he fucks me against the table.

Henri slips deeper into me, and my breath hitches. Our movements are a little awkward since we haven't made love standing up before, and I'm inexperienced with it. With one hand, Henri reaches down and strokes my cock, and I gasp as he wraps his fingers around it, squeezing. "Oh…" I gasp, the pleasure building. "Henri…"

Henri's arm wraps around my hips, tugging me even closer as he thrusts deeper into me, hitting my sweet spot. My stomach tightens in response, and I gasp, my Lumen turning on. "Control," he whispers into my ear, and I shiver at his warmth. I'm a mess against him, gasping for breath as my eyes flutter closed. If Henri weren't holding me up and I wasn't leaning against the table, I would have melted into an alien puddle long ago.

"I'm going to-" I whimper as Henri hits my sweet spot again, and I see stars.

"No you aren't," Henri says in his teacher voice. "You're going to turn off your Lumen first."

It's a struggle while my mind is spinning and Henri increases the pace of his thrusts. But eventually I turn it off, shivering against him. Henri's ripped my shirt down the middle, leaving me naked against him so that we're skin to skin. He squeezes my cock again and I come onto his hand, leaning against him. Henri follows shortly after, and I feel him spill his seed inside me. My legs buckle underneath me, and Henri catches me swiftly before I collapse, lowering me to the ground. I lean my back against his chest, both of us gasping for breath. "That was…" I pant.

"I know," Henri gasps, and I can feel his heart racing against my back. I turn around and kiss him, winding my fingers through his hair. I straddle his lap, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking. Henri moans into my mouth, hardening as I touch him. "You make me fucking crazy, you know that?" he says between kisses.

I tackle him gently but playfully to the ground, careful not to harm the baby. Henri's on his back with me on top of him, holding him down. "I'd rather you show me than tell me," I admit with a smirk. I fondle his balls, earning one of his sexy growls.

"Fuck me," Henri gasps, his chest heaving.

"I'll get there," I tease, my fingers rubbing against his opening.

"Oh gods," Henri gasps as I slip my fingers inside him, caressing him. "Shit…"

"Who has to stay in control now, hmm?" I say with a smirk, his hips between my legs.

Henri arches against me, growling again. A shiver runs through me as I rub my fingers against his sweet spot. I grin at him dangerously and Henri's eyes widen as I move down his body, pressing my mouth against his opening and eating him out. I can feel him trembling against me, panting.

"John," Henri gasps as I move back up his body, kissing him fervently. Henri lets out a strangled moan and begins to glow pink as he kisses me back just as deeply. We get lost in each other as his tongue wraps around mine, stroking.

One of the glasses that Marina left on the counter earlier falls off and breaks, startling both of us. I pull away, trying to catch my breath. "That wasn't me," I say, raising an eyebrow at him. "That was you."

Henri looks uncharacteristically sheepish as the lights begin to flicker in the kitchen, which also isn't me. "Please," Henri gasps. "John, please." I arch an eyebrow, my face warming as I find that Henri begging for me without me telling him to is kind of hot. I bend down and kiss his neck, feeling him shiver against me as my tongue traces his jaw. "Don't eat me," Henri jokes.

"No promises," I say, my voice thick with lust. I'm about to thrust inside him when I heat the front door open, and we both freeze.

"Grab onto me," Henri says. "And grab the clothes." I obey, and Henri turns us both invisible.

I gasp. "You have invisibility powers too!" I exclaim.

"Shhhh. Towards the bedroom," he whispers. "It's just the Garde."

"We're naked."

"Exactly," Henri says. We hold onto each other, completely naked, and inch towards the bedroom until the door is closed behind us.

I let out a sigh, and Henri looks just as relieved. He starts to get dressed, but I say, "What, we can't finish what we started back there?"

Henri looks at me in awe, and slaps my hand away when I try to touch him. Guess that's a no, now that that Garde are home. I feel a pang of longing as Henri steps away from me and gets dressed. I get dressed too and we all head out to dinner.

* * *

We made a reservation at a nice restaurant for dinner, and our large party has a room all to ourselves. "Well, we're really going to miss all of you," Sarah says from across me as we eat. "It was nice getting to know you all."

We told them that the Garde were my uncle and cousins, and they believed us instantly. "You too," I say honestly. Sam, Sarah, and Mark have been my friends in Paradise since I moved here. Well, maybe Mark took a little getting used to. And they were loyal to Henri and me and respected our need to keep our relationship private.

After dinner's over, we all say our goodbyes in the parking lot. I hug Sarah and kiss her on the cheek, not missing the look Henri gives me as I do so. I shake Mark's hand, but then he surprisingly pulls me in for a hug, too. I hug him back tightly. By the time I get to Sam, Sarah and Mark have left, and a lump has formed in my throat. "I'm coming with you," Sam says.

I blink in shock. "What? No, you're not. Don't be ridiculous."

Sam looks like I've slapped him. "I am," he insists.

"We have to leave without you," I say. "I wish there were some other way-"

"I'll just follow you," he says.

I groan. Sam can be just as stubborn as Henri sometimes. And just as loyal. "All right," I say.

"John, no," Henri says. "You can't just make this decision for all of us."

" _I'm_ the leader of this group," I retort. _Not you,_ my statement implies.

Everyone falls silent, and I realize what I've just done. I've openly challenged Henri's authority as the leader of our group, and embarrassed him in the process. Henri just laughs. "You think you have the responsibility to lead this group?" Henri says.

His words sting more than if he'd hit me. "I know I do," I say through gritted teeth, standing up straighter.

"You know, I really don't have to go-" Sam starts.

"Stay out of this, Sam," Henri and I say at the same time. "You think _you're_ the rightful leader?" I snap at him. "And does the Garde know about your powers?"

A flash of hurt appears in Henri's eyes, and I know I've fucked up. I just don't know what I did. "Sam can come," Henri says softly, and I know he's given up all authority, at least in this matter. I have a feeling we're not done here, though.

Henri doesn't talk to me the entire time at the airport or on the flight, and he barely looks at me. I sit with Sam and Six, who do their best to try to make me feel better as Henri sits with Marina and Ella across the aisle from us.

I don't know what I can do to make this right.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


	31. Discovery

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Title: Discovery**

 **Summary: Henri and John's fight gets worse before it gets better.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Angst, Drama, Suspense**

 **Pairing(s): JohnxHenri, MarinaxEight**

 **Warning(s): Smut**

* * *

When we get to the hotel, we book two double-suite rooms, which should be more than enough room for the eight of us. While Henri and I are unpacking in our room, my lover glares at me with his jaw clenched, so eventually I grit my teeth in frustration and storm out, grabbing a blanket and pillow on my way to sleep on the couch.

Marina is still up when I enter the suite between the two bedrooms in our hotel suite, reading a book. "Hey," I greet her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep in the other room?"  
"Maybe," she says. "But Eight's snore soothes me and puts me to sleep." I don't miss her blush.

"Well, my fiance practically kicked me out tonight, so scoot over," I say, laying down at the other end of the couch.

She obliges, shifting to make room for me. "I'm sorry. Is this about what happened earlier?"

I nod, sighing. "I don't know what I did, but I know that somehow, I fucked up," I admit.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask," she points out. "And once you find out, apologize. You can't solve anything if you don't know the problem. But best not to do it when you two are still cooling down."

"That sounds like it would be best," I agree, yawning as I lean my head back against the pillow. "So, are you and Eight a thing?" I decide to outright ask it since practically everyone knows anyway.

Marina flushes. "I don't know," she admits. "We haven't kissed or anything, but when I'm around him, I get this feeling like I'm on fire."

This gets my attention. "Wait, what did you just say? Word for word," I say.

"It feels like I'm on fire when I'm with him," Marina repeats, her eyebrows narrowing at me in confusion. "What's going on-"

I'm knocking at Henri's door before she even finishes her sentence. Henri opens it and promptly glares at me. "What?"  
"We may have just gotten one step closer to figuring out the fire inside me when we're together," I say.

Henri's eyes widen, and he looks at Marina, who just looks perplexed. "Tell me everything." We do, and once we're done, we just sit there in silence. Eight has joined us, in nothing but a pair of boxers, and Marina's face is bright red. It turns out that Eight has the same feeling around Marina.

"But what could all of this mean?" I ask. "What do the four of us have in common?"

Henri opens his mouth and then closes it, shaking his head. "Maybe you all have some sort of power relating to fire?"

"Do you have any fire powers, Henri?" Marina asks him.

Henri shakes his head again. "Not as far as I know."

"What could we all possibly have in common? Three Garde and one Cepan…" The blank look on Eight's face doesn't help.

"Maybe we have some powers in common," Marina suggests.

"But why would they produce this effect?" Eight asks, and Marina shrugs.

"I have fire powers, but somehow I don't think that's related to this," I say, and my friends nod in agreement. "My powers don't feel like this when I use them." My friends don't have any answers for me.

* * *

We stay up late puzzling it over. Morning finds us still in our same positions, Eight curled up on the floor with a pillow, Henri dozing in his chair, and Marina and I sprawled out on the couch, my legs on top of hers. I'm poked awake by a very pissed off Henri. "So, you get tired of me already and run off to Marina?" Henri asks.

"What?" I ask, confused. Then I notice our positions on the couch. "Henri, nothing happened. You were here-"

"That doesn't stop horny teenagers from doing stuff," Henri points out.

"Why are you-" I start, then realize what's going on. The hormones. The pregnancy. Oh, great. But before I can say anything else, Henri runs into the bathroom. I follow him and appear in the doorway just in time to see him throw up in the toilet.

I kneel down on the floor with him, putting a hand on his back. "Want me to get you some water?" I ask, knowing how badly his throat must be hurting.

"No. I hate you," Henri snarls at me before throwing up again.

I feel like I've just been punched in the gut, and I sit back on my butt on the bathroom floor, astonished and hurt. Holding back my tears, I wait until I'm at the beach to let them out.

* * *

After I'm done crying, I wander around by myself all day, receiving texts from my friends about updates. _Nothing new on the fire thing,_ Marina says.

 _Okay_ , I reply. _Thanks_.

I'm wiping away more tears after it gets dark outside, and I turn around when I hear footsteps behind me. "Mind if I join you?" Henri asks me. We've barely talked in two days, and I stiffen at first, but then I pat the spot beside me in invitation. Henri sits closer to me than I expected, and despite our situation, my pulse quickens. "I don't hate you," Henri sighs. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"I know," I admit, because deep down, I do know how much Henri loves me. "And I shouldn't have left you there. That's not something a husband, or even a fiance, should do."

"You're young," Henri says. "Much younger than me. You need to learn about relationships, and that's not an insult. It's just a fact."

"Teach me," I say, looking up into his dark eyes. Henri nods, tracing my jawline with his thumb and making me shiver. "And start with your powers. I don't know where I messed up the other day."

"A Cepan having powers is rare," Henri admits, tracing in the sand with his finger. "It signifies a very deep connection between the Cepan and his or her Garde. It doesn't always happen, and when it does, it's customary for the Garde and Cepan to keep the Cepan's powers between the two of them."

Henri's voice cracks at the end, and my heart breaks. "I - I didn't know," I reply. "I'm sorry."

"I should have told you," Henri says. "I know you didn't mean it."

"No," I say. "But the meaning of it is still between us," I point out. "I don't think anyone in there knows about the significance of you having powers."

This makes Henri smile. "And you know what else we still have to ourselves?" Henri asks.

"What?" I wonder, and have barely finished my sentence before I find myself being kissed. Another shiver runs through me, and I straddle Henri's lap, earning a muffled moan. We're on a private beach behind our hotel - a smaller one, but still on the ocean. And the best part is, it's secluded.

I swallow, running my shaking hands down his chest. It still feels like every time we make love, it's the first time. I tug him close by his collar, kissing him deeply, fervently, and I feel him shiver against me. I unbutton his pants, slipping a hand inside his underwear and stroking him gently. Henri gasps, his eyes fluttering closed as I squeeze him, running my fingertips over his shaft. "Gods," Henri moans, hardening underneath my touch, and he leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Ride me."

"What?" I squeak, shivering at the thought. Henri smirks wickedly as he pulls me closer, tugging my pants down. His cock rubs against my ass as I sit in his lap, and my breath hitches at the feeling, trembling. "Are you sure-"

Henri pulls me in for a fierce kiss that takes my breath away and gently slips inside me. I accidentally lose my balance as Henri settles inside me and fall over with me on top of him, his back against the sand. Henri stares up at me in desire, and I take the lead, grinding my hips against his so that he slips deeper into me. I straddle him, his hips between my knees, and Henri stares at me with wide eyes as I lean into him, riding him and kissing him, tangling my tongue with his. Henri reaches between my legs and wraps his fingers around my cock, stroking gently. "Oh, gods," I gasp, my cock twitching into his touch. Suddenly, I find myself on my back with my lover on top of me, fucking me harder. I practically melt against him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep, hot kiss.

I come onto his hand, and Henri spills his seed deep inside me at the same time, collapsing on top of me. As we lay there trying to catch our breath, I say, "Marry me."

"I thought I was," Henri says with a smile.

"No, I mean like now. Tomorrow," I say.

Henri smiles down at me. "Okay," he says, lacing his fingers through mine and kissing me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening our kiss. I feel Henri's tongue slowly licking my lower lip, and I shiver.

We both jump when my phone rings. I reach into my back pocket for it, and answer it. "Marina?" I ask as Henri kisses my neck, shivering again as Henri's hand runs down my side. "Is everything okay?"

"I think Eight and I just figured out what the fire inside us is."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and updates soon :)**


End file.
